


Deal with it.

by xXToxicKlutzXx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ADHD, Angst, Anniversary, Awkward Derek, Awkwardness, BAMF Stiles, Baby Names, Beach Sex, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Blackouts, Cheating, Depression, Derek Has Issues, Diary/Journal, Diners, Drunkenness, Epic Battles, Explanations, F/M, Food, Fourth of July, Funny, Gay, Hate, Homosexuality, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Madea, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, No Alpha Pack, Non-Evil Jennifer Blake, Non-Graphic Violence, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Dad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Teen Wolf, Top Derek Hale, Torture, WIP, Werewolves, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXToxicKlutzXx/pseuds/xXToxicKlutzXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is driving his jeep down the road when suddenly , he feels sick. He pulls over and gets out of the car right as he is about to puke. He knew drinking as much as he did was not the best decision but what was he supposed to do? His dad worked all night , His best friend blew him off ever since he got back together with Allison, and his elementary school crush Lydia was in love with Jackson. Now it was just Stiles... All on his own. Now what? It was Stiles all alone in the woods, throwing up. Wondering what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To drunk to drive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ! If you haven't read 'What happens on the trip stays on the trip' you should read it while waiting for an update:) This has nothing to do with that story though! I hope you guys enjoy this ! BTW GO check out my tumblr http://allwolfdout.tumblr.com :( PWEASE i'm new to it

He pulled out his phone and called scott. No answer.

He called his father. No answer.

He called Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Danny ,and jackson. No answer. 

He broke down . He only had one person left to call... And it wasn't someone he wanted to talk to. But It was the last resort. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

Who's number? Derek Hale.

" Hello?" Derek asked sounding tired .

" Hey Derek ... It's Stiles." 

" Stiles ,caller ID. What the hell do you want at 1 in the morning?" 

He was afraid to ask Derek to pick him up, ashamed by the fact that he was drunk and throwing up. "Can you come pick me up? I am having a really rough time Right now...please Derek.. I have no one. "

There was a moment of complete Silence then it started to rain. What could possibly go worse ? He was already outside , drunk , throwing up , an now it was raining.

Derek's usual stern tone of voice faded away and was replaced by a caring tone. One that sounded like he was worried. 

" I will be there in a minute." 

" How do you know where I am." He was confused. He never told him where he was so how did he know?

"I know your scent. Turn around." Derek pulled up in his Camero right behind Stiles' jeep. He left the car on and walked over to Stiles,usual unhappy grin on his face. 

" What are you doing out here? And why are you so drunk." 

Stiles started crying but Derek couldn't see the tears due to the now pouring rain .

" I wasn't having a good day. One of those Days where I feel like I have no one." He wiped his nose on his shirt, that was now clinging to his stomach. 

" So you called me?" Derek raised and eyebrow at him.

" Well no one else answered. Don't flatter yourself . You were the only one to answer." Stiles looked at him then just blurted out sorry. Derek looked at him for a moment the motioned for him to get in the car. 

"C'mon. I will take you to the loft so you can dry off." Derek went in his car and grabbed a blanket from the trunk and wrapped Stiles in it after shoving him in the front seat.

The drive back to the loft was mostly quiet, with the exception of Stiles leaning his head back and quietly singing

" Boy you got my heart beat running away," 

" What did you just say?" Derek asked looking at Stiles with an upside down smile . 

"Beating like a drum and its comin your way." 

" Stiles what are you saying?" He sounded very confused.

"Can't you hear that boom , badoom boom boom badoom boom bass?"

Once Derek realized he was singing Super bass he chuckled and continued driving. After driving fifteen minutes they finally got to the loft. 

"Come closer ." Derek said looking at Stiles. He threw his body towards Derek and rested his head on the arm rest between them. Derek reached over and grabbed the back of his neck . Derek's veins turned a dark black then Stiles got up looking him in the eyes. 

"You did that magic healing thing on me didn't you." Stiles said putting his hand on his head with a grin of relief on his face . 

"Yeah, I did . I don't want you puking in my house ." Derek had a stern look on his face . Stiles had never known Derek would actually help him. He just called him because he was the last one he could call. He had changed since their first run-in, in the woods. 

"Well, Thank you Derek. I appreciate you picking me up." They exchanged a glance where Stiles smiled and Derek had the same bland expression he always had. 

Once they made it to the loft Derek told Stiles to go take a shower and give him the wet clothes he had been wearing so he could dry them. 

" Here is a towel, I will put some clothes outside the door for when you are done. " Derek handed him the folded white towel and walked away , disappearing into the room. 

Stiles took off his clothes and cracked the door to hand them to Derek who must have heard him taking them off because he was right outside the door. He gave him the clothes, turned the shower on , and got in.

The water felt so good, Almost as if it were just rinsing his problems away. All his worries were just sliding down his body and into the drain with the water. He let the warm water run over his face slowly sliding down , taking a breath of air only every once and a while. 

Once he was done he grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom to see a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt sitting on the floor. The pants were a little big so he just tied the strings as tight as he could so they wouldn't fall off. The long sleeve went over his hands and was a little too long, but it was okay . 

It reminded him of when his mom was Alive , how sometimes she would let him wear his dad's pajamas when they would have movie night. It always made him feel so safe being in his dad's big clothes ,It made him feel like if something scary were to happen all he would have to happen, all he would have to do is put his head in the big shirt and everything would be fine. 

When he walked out of the bathroom he saw Derek seated on the couch. He went and sat next to him , making sure not to get to close to him. 

" Thank you again Derek. I know you have that 'bad ass' appearance, and you scare people most of the time due to your record and how you look... But you are a good guy. " He smiled and looked at Derek who gave out a small and quick laugh before looking at Stiles with the stern face.

" You are a part of the pack. So yes , I will help you when you need it . " Derek got up and started walking towards the kitchen. " Are you hungry?" 

Stiles looked at him and nodded . The last time he ate was at like six, and he had already thrown that up in the woods. " Yeah . Wait ... My car is still on the side of the road. " 

"No it isn't. I texted scott when I picked you up and he brought it over while you were in the shower. " Derek pulled out some bread , and lunch meat. He held up Turkey and Ham , asking Stiles which one he wanted. 

" Turkey please." He said pointing to the hand with turkey. Derek nodded then proceeded to add other ingredients like mayo , mustard, and lettuce. He added some potato chips on the plate then brought it to Stiles.

"Thank you!" Stiles said with a mouth full of turkey sandwich. 

" You want me to take you home ? You can stay if you want " Derek asked then took a bite of his sandwich. 

"I would rather stay . It has been a rough couple days and, even though you don't count us as 'friends', I really need someone to talk to." Stiles sat his plate on the coffee table and looked at Derek. " I will go home first thing in the morning." 

Derek looked at him and just rose an eyebrow. " Stiles if we weren't friends I would not have asked you to stay the night. " 

Stiles smiled then took another bite from the sandwich. They sat there for another hour just talking and eating. Stiles started yawning and looked at Derek with droopy , half closed ,eyes.

" I think I am going to go to sleep. Where do you want me to sleep at?" Derek swallowed his mouth full of chips and answered.

"You can use my bed. I will sleep out here on the couch." 

"Can you sleep in the room with me? I would feel safer if you did." Stiles glanced up at Derek who was now standing ,arms crossed. 

"You get the left side of the bed and I get the right. I will get you your own blanket to use . " Derek got up and walked to his room, Stiles getting up to follow. 

When he walked in the room Derek was removing his shirt . He then took his jeans off and put a pair of basketball shorts on. Stiles never noticed just how good looking he was. He had seem him shirtless plenty of times but it was mostly when he was being an asshole , or just trying to get Danny to help them. 

Stiles climbed into the bed and pulled the light brown blanket that Derek had given him over his shoulders . He felt Derek get on the bed after he cut off the light and smiled a little to himself. 

" Hey Derek?"

" Go to sleep Stiles." He replied putting his face in the pillow. 

" I just wanted to ask you if you had anxiety after your family died... " he felt Derek sit up and turn the lamp on. 

"Excuse me?" He asked with an angry frown taking up his face. 

" I just wanted to know. Ever since my mom passed I get these attacks where , like werewolves, I need an anchor to control them. " 

He looked at Stiles with a more relaxed face . " I get them on occasion. When I get them , I think of one person who I know I could never hurt." 

"Who is it?" Stiles asked looking at Derek's eye's , that were looking up at the fan. Derek reached over to the lamp and turned out the light.

"Good night Stiles."


	2. Breaking point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles has an 'accident' he starts to realize a lot about this friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapter Tittle has multple meanings which you may or may not catch :P well enjoy this chapter!

Whenever Stiles had a bad day he seemed to have dreams of his mom . They were filled with her giving him advice and all the memories of before she passed. The one that he seemed to always have was the one where he and his mom were outside watering the plants when he was five. 

" Mommy , why are the plants so sad?" Stiles was starting to tear up.

"Honey, they aren't sad!" His mom gave out a little laugh then bent down next to him.

"Then Why are they all bent over?" Stiles was wiping the tears off of his face , happier now that he knew the plants weren't sad.

" Well Stiles, when it is really hot outside the plants need more water. If they don't get enough , they start to bend over too show you they need more." She reached over to grab the hose and sprayed him with it. 

" Now you will grow big and strong!" She shouted running away from Stiles and hiding behind the tree.

He got up and laughed the playful laugh as he chased her around the yard. He grabbed the hose and sprayed her back.

"Ahhh you got me!" She said grabbing Stiles and laughing.

Those were the times that he missed. The times when his mom was there helping him through hard times . Now would be great to have her around because he knows he could tell her about scott being a werewolf , and why he has to be past curfew , and why he was failing so many classes. It would just make his life so much easier.

He just dreamt about the times when he was little and he would sleep in her bed during thunderstorms and she would wrap her arms around him tight to make him feel like nobody and nothing could touch him. 

Stiles started to wake up but couldn't move. He yawned then opened his eyes. When he looked at his waist his eyes expanded wide. He saw an arm around him. Was he still dreaming of when he was little and his mom would hold him ? Turned around and saw that it was just Derek... ' wait why is Derek's arm around me?' He thought to himself. 

"Hey sourwolf, what are you doing?" Derek opened his eyes and saw Stiles looking at him with an 'What is happening' look and pushed him off of him. Stiles just laid on the floor for a minute then pulled him self up using the bed. 

" Derek . Usually when guests stay at your home, throwing them on the ground isn't the best idea." He said he sat on the bed. 

" Uhh. Sorry , It makes me feel 'better' to be huddled up when I am sleeping... Pack thing ..Usually I just wrap my arms around my pillow, but I guess I grabbed you instead. " his face turned red and he got up and walked to the drawer to grab a shirt. 

"It isn't a big deal . Scott has done it before. " Stiles said seeing the obvious embarrassment in his face. 

"Let's just forget about it ... Okay? " he was now sitting back on the bed with Stiles looking Stiles in the eyes. 

"Derek , I won't say anything to anyone." Stiles gave him a smile but confused look. 

Derek got up and walked out of the room , and into the kitchen. "You want something to eat?" 

Stiles' stomach growled almost on cue and he shouted back yes and walked into the kitchen. He looked at Derek make the food and just zoned out wondering why he was acting so different. He usually is a hard ass , who likes to threaten Him , an now he was cooking him food and letting him sleep in the bed with him.

"Are you okay? You look confused." Derek said turning back around to flip the pancakes.

" huh? Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

" About what? " he turned back around putting two pancakes on the plate in front of Stiles. 

" It's nothing." He grabbed the fork and went to cut into the pancake until Derek pulled the plate towards himself.

"You don't get the food until you tell me what you are thinking. I helped last night." He raised an eye brow and held the pancakes in his hand away from the bar. 

"Fine... I don't get why you are being so nice to me. Usually you are a hard ass and threatening me . Why so nice all of a sudden. " Stiles looked at Him with wide eyes. Derek nodded and slid the plate back to Stiles. 

" Oh, okay." Derek answers and continues to make his breakfast.

"Okay... That's it? Can't you answer." Stiles took a bite of his pancake.

"You are in my pack ... I told you that." Derek never turned around.

"You sleep cuddled up with Boyd and Isaac?" He said smiling at the back of Derek's perfect black haired head.

"Well no... It is different with you... I don't really want to talk about it." 

"How is it any different."

Derek sighed and just looked at him. He walked closer to where Stiles was sitting at the bar and leaned over. 

"Stiles , I am naturally protective over my pack. With everything that happened with Jackson , you are the only non-werewolf. Just trust me when I say I need to make sure you are safer, a little more than the others." Derek was grabbing his hand and looking at him." Trust me." 

Stiles nodded and walked over to the couch , Derek following, and sat on the longest couch. He clicked on the TV and watched Tom and Jerry . 

" I texted your dad off of your phone to let him know you were okay last night. I told him you were staying at a friends for the weekend. He said it was okay." Derek said looking at Stiles , afraid of the reaction he would get. 

Instead he wasn't mad. He just looked at Derek and smiled . " Thank you ... By the way , I like this new Derek." He looked over at him watching the slight smile , that he will deny ever having, slide across His face. 

\-------------------------------------

"You need to be having my scent with this new pack running around." Derek said handing him a white T-Shirt that He wore often. 

"Why do I have to smell like you ?" Stiles never understood the point of scenting . If another pack wanted to kill Stiles what did it matter if he smelt like Derek or not? It would actually seem like more to smell NOTHING like the werewolves . If he smelt like his normal, human teenage boy , smell then it wouldn't even make him connected to Derek or his pack . But if Derek said it was necessary then Hey, who was he to say anything against it.

He pulled the white shirt over his head. Derek gave Stiles a small duffle bag of clothes that had his scent on them, but were too small for him to wear. Stiles was trying to put some basketball short on and pull on a hoodie at the same time and fell over. Derek started laughing extremely hard and could barely breath until he realized Stiles was grabbing his wrist, clenching his jaw , and breathing heavily. 

" Are you okay." It was a really dumb question considering Derek heard Stiles' pulse rise greatly. Stiles gave him a glare of shear pain, which was due to the dumb question, and started wailing even harder when he saw his wrist clearly dislocated. 

" Stiles look at me , I need you to calm down. I will take away the pain but I just need you to breath ." Derek was speaking in a subtle tone and grabbed Stiles arm gently lifting it up about 3 inches. Stiles grabbed the free hand that Derek had and looked at him , eyes full of water. He started to take deep breathes in and out. Derek listened closely and could hear Stiles lower his heart beat . 

Derek then moved his hand on Stiles' wrist and clenched his hands at the pain he was enduring at the moment . Stiles relaxed and the pain traveled through Derek's body and in through the now darkened veins. Derek Inhaled deeply, calming himself, when he realized Stiles was still gripping on to his hand, eyes closed and head back on the ground. 

Derek could tell Stiles was relaxed now that his pain was gone. He ran his hand through Stiles' hair as if trying to relax him even more. Derek put a towel in Stiles mouth and put his hands on the lower most part of the wrist. 

" I am so sorry Stiles." Where the last words were , before the loft filled with a muffled , blood curdling scream coming from the boy laying on the ground crying. Derek had grabbed his arm and popped it back into place. He looked down at his hand and saw that Stiles was locking his fingers with his hand clenching his hand. 

He cupped his hands around the back of Stiles' neck and removed the pain from his body. He was so exhausted that he just laid there breathing heavily. 

"Thank you Derek." Stiles said laying there eyes closed , and leaned back. Derek picked him up and laid him on the bed. 

" You want me to go get you medicine? I don't know what you take . " Derek was in sort of a panic mode. " This is why I feel the need to be around you... You aren't able to do the things us in the pack can." 

"Derek , I know you care but I am fine. Trust me. I broke my wrist , you couldn't really help me prevent it. I was putting shorts on." He sat up and rested his back on the wall , motioning him to sit on the bed. Derek sat on the bed next to him looked at him .

"You know I have always felt the need to protect you Stiles. Just in the past , with all that was happening , I had to tend to Scott since Peter left him to learn alone." 

" Derek It's okay, You are my alpha. Stop apologizing for something you couldn't prevent." He put his hand on Derek's shoulder. 

Derek laid on the bed next to Stiles and rolled on his stomach. he looked over at Stiles , mouth buried in his arm. 

"Can I stay here again tonight ?" 

Derek grinned and grabbed his shoulder. 

" You think I am gonna let you go home today after ht happened? " He laughed then went to the bathroom. 

Stiles looked at his wrist and saw that it was a dark purple with yellow bruise around it. He decided if his dad asked he was running in the woods and he fell. His dad wouldn't believe him but what was he supposed to say?"Hey dad, I was staying with Derek Hale , you know the one I tried to get arrested twice, and when I was trying to put his clothes on myself I fell and broke my wrist. But it's okay, he is a were wolf and healed it." He was pretty sure that would lead to him going back to the counselor his dad got him when his mom passed away. 

Derek walked back into the room with an ace bandage wrap . He opened the package and walked towards Stiles . 

"This will make it harder to accidentally bend your wrist." He started wrapping the bandage around his wrist and connected the pins to hold it together. 

"You are the coolest Alpha I know!" He said smiling at Derek who had taken out a sharpie and wrote his name on the wrap. It was signed 'Derek, aka Sourwolf'' .Stiles let out s chuckle then took a picture of it on his phone. 

" Let's go watch a movie." Derek said as he picked Stiles up and took him to the couch. Keep in mind something...

He hurt his wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? New chapter on a couple days! Hope you are enjoying this story! Leave comments and kudos if you like it! Thank you all!


	3. Pack meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are having a pack meeting at the hale house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i am gettig some good feedback on this Story so you guys must like it :-) thank youso much for readig and I hope you are enjoying it. By the way the first part of most of the upcoming chapters is going to be Stiles writing in his journal.

According to Derek everything has a smell. Even emotions, feelings, thoughts. One time when Scott and I were scouting around the town looking for Lydia we had saw a pair of Alpha eyes lurking in the woods. Scott immediately looked at Me and told me to calm down. ' I can smell your nervousness from here.' I assumed he just meant the sweat smell but he said nervousness had a distinct smell . 

Also a couple weeks ago Scott blew me off for Allison . I was pissed but we had a pack meeting so I took deep breaths and smiled acting as normal as usual . When scott walked in he looked directly at me and said 'I can smell your anger.' I just wonder sometimes how you can smell an emotion. What does it even smell like anyway?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles put his notebook away and took a shower before the pack came over . He hated how all of them were werewolves that could 'Smell emotion' because sometimes he just didn't want people knowing his feelings . Like right now, he has started noticing how he is feeling about Derek and he is pretty sure he smells something like love, lust, and compassion all mixed together. He always had a 'Crush' on him , but he knew how he dated Kate so he never acted on his emotions. But these past 48hours had been different and he knew it wasn't just because of a 'new pack' for fucks sake when Jackson was running around slicing at people's necks he had completely ignored Stiles , with the few exceptions like with Matt at the station and in the pool. 

" Derek!" Stiles called from the running shower. After a few moments Derek walked in the door and put a hand over his eyes. 

"Yes?" He asked sitting on the counter.

"Can you grab me a towel? I left it in your room." Stiles slid the curtain back so you could just see his head full if suds. He made puppy eyes "Please." Derek got up and walked out if the room . He returned with the towel in one hand , and his clothes in the other. 

"Thanks." Stiles said sticking his hand out the shower . "What time will everyone be here?"

Derek grabbed Stiles' phone off of the empty towel rack to check the time. " In about an hour." Stiles turned the shower off and grabbed the towel. He wrapped it around his waist and walked out the shower. 

"Go change in my room. I'll be in the living room." Derek walked out of the bathroom and headed to the living room as Stiles walked into the room . 

Stiles pulled on some sweat pants and a long sleeve. Once he was done he walked into the living room and sat next to Derek who was watching the news. 

Derek looked over at him and smiled. "Feel better?" 

Stiles lifted up the sleeve , unwrapped the gauze, and showed him the wrist that was now less swollen than before. 

" I guess. It still hurts a little ... But hey , shit happens." He shrugged his shoulders. Derek reached over and grabbed his wrist gently. He closed his eyes and took Stiles' pain away once again. 

" Derek, you are so awesome... Like seriously. " He got closer to Derek, not touching but close enough to were he could if he wanted to. 

"You smell funny." Derek said laughing as Stiles got closer. He sniffed again. " Like something familiar. " He grinned at Stiles and reached for his hand , he got super close stiles' ear and whispered " You -smell -like..."

*Ding Dong* 

The doorbell rang and he paused getting up looking madder than ever. The pack was here and ready for the meeting but he was trying to make a move. He got up opening the door letting all the pack members file in.

Scott sat with Allison, Isaac and Erica with Boyd, Jackson with Lydia, and lastly Stiles with Derek. 

Tension was very high in the room. Many conflicts were going on. Stiles was pissed at Scott for standing him up again for Allison. They had been supposed to go on the field and play 1-on-1 that day but Scott last minute said Allison was going through a "rough time" so he cancelled. 

Derek opened up the meeting by letting everyone know that He caught a scent of the alpha pack and may know where they were staying. He put Allison ,Lydia ,and Stiles all in a group to figure out who else was in the pack. 

Boyd told Derek that he was running in the woods and heard howling that wasn't familiar. Derek told him that next time he caught the scent to call him so they could track it. 

Erica was in the kitchen making herself a drink when Stiles walked into the kitchen. 

"Erica , can you make me one of those?" He pointed at the drink she had in her hand and she laughed. 

"Make your own Stilinski !" She snapped back ,grabbing the extras and putting them into red solo cups for Isaac and Boyd. He just glared at her and went to the fridge. He pulled out some lemonade and poured it into the solo cup, then returning to the group. 

The pack stayed for another hour until Derek kicked them all out for being to loud. 

"You want a ride home Stiles?" Scott asked looking up at Stiles who was sitting next to Derek. 

"No I'm fine. I am staying the night tonight." Scott's face looked surprised, like he had when he found out the alpha was peter, and kept looking between Stiles , then Derek.

"Uhm okay? I will see you later than." He and Allison walked out the door . 

"That wasn't weird at all." He said laughing as he got up to get his drink off the bar. Derek had gotten up to but just walked up behind Stiles putting his mouth right next to Stiles ear. His heart beat sped up immensely and he knew Derek could hear it.

"I never got to tell you what you smelt like earlier." He whispered , Lips gently grazing Stiles' ear. Turned around and gave him a look that was a mix of confusion and happiness. Backed away still smiling then walked into his room . Stiles followed and sat on the bed next to him. 

" You smell like lust and love ." He shot Stiles a face that could never be described as anything other than just amazingly attractive and asked "why?"

"I don't know why I smell like that." He was turning red and his leg started shaking . He was embarrassed that Derek just caught him red handed . He liked Derek ...yes. But he never planned on telling him!

"I think you like me." Derek said leaning over Stiles and holding his arms down to the bed. 

Stiles looked up at him and closed his eyes. "I have liked you for a while now. Mostly since the pool. It got worse when we were paralyzed on top of each other ." He opened his eyes to see what Derek was doing but it was the same as before , so he closed his eyes and continued. 

"I don't know why I like you so much but I do. You may have threatened to kill me before but Honestly Derek, aside from all those times, you are a great guy who genuinely cares about his pack and even me. " Stiles stopped and re opened his eyes to see Derek smiling over him. He rolled over to lay next to Stiles, so Stiles turned to face him. 

Derek reached for Stiles' face and put his hand on his cheek, slowly rubbing it with his thumb. Stiles just laid there looking at him with wide eyes and a blank face. 

" What are you doing. I - I thought you were straight." Stiles mumbled before Derek put his index finger on his lip.

"I thought I was in love with Kate. She made me do stuff I thought normal couples did. Once she burned my house down ... And killed all of my family, I was nothing . Once I met you and Scott stuff changed . I wanted to hang out with you but I knew about your obsession with Lydia. I could smell your emotions turn into love the second Lydia came around. But lately all I think about is how you laugh , and how when I could have died in the pool that day you saved me and held me up for hours. Stiles I like you a lot ." Derek grabbed Stiles' hand and kissed it. 

Stiles who was now smiling couldn't believe what he just heard. 'Derek likes me.' Is all that played in his head. He scooted his body closer to Derek's and kissed his cheek, getting playfully scratched by the stubble on his face. Derek grabbed His hand and locked their fingers together. He looked at Stiles' lips and saw him nod in approval. He leaned forward slowly and pressed their lips together. 

Derek slowly moved his tongue into Stiles' mouth smiling by how he could taste the bitter sweet lemonade Stiles drank earlier. Stiles on the other hand could taste wasted margarita in his mouth. 

Derek got up and pulled his shirt off, putting himself in the position he was in earlier above Stiles. He pulled Stiles shirt off then continued kissing him. This time slower and more passionate than the first time. Stiles' hands traveled down his body starting at the shoulders , circling the pecs, outlining his abs, and tracing the V-cut that was still visible and not under his boxers. 

Derek was kissing him and letting one of his hands rub Stiles' body . Stiles felt a sharp pain in his stomach and Derek jumped off him , looking at him with an apologetic face.

" Stiles I am sorry. I lost control for a second and my claws came out. " Stiles looked down right above his belly button where Derek had accidentally scratched him with a claw. 

Stiles grabbed a tissue from the night stand next him and wiped the blood off. 

"Look Derek ," he smiled at him ," I am fine , just a scratch ." He stood up and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. They kissed until finally Stiles remembered he needed to call his dad to let him know he was okay. 

"I have to call my dad really quick but I will meet you in the loving room so we can watch some TV." He kissed Derek then walked out of the room and to the upstairs guest bedroom.

"Hey dad." 

"Hi son. How is your friend house?" He asked it in a weird tone so Stiles knew he was about to ask questions. 

" It is good. I will be home tomorrow ." 

"Okay.What friend is it again?" 

Oh shit . He couldn't exactly tell his father where he was because ,HELLO he tried getting him arrested more than once. 

"I am at Greenberg's house."

"Since when do you and Greenberg hang out?"

"We are working on lacrosse moves and stuff for next season. I will talk to you later , he calling for me to come outside. Love you!" And he hung up. 

He walked down the stairs and sat next to Derek who wrapped his arm around him the second he sat down. 

"What did he say?" Derek asked, kissing Stiles' temple.

"He asked who's house I was at so I told him Greenberg." They laughed a little then watched the TV. Derek Was flipping through the stations when he passed 'Finding Nemo' 

"Ooo go back! That used to be my favorite movie!" Stiles said chuckling like a kid in a candy store. Derek laughed and went back to the channel that the movie was on and sat the remote on the table in front of him.

"Derek... Are we like dating now? Or ..." He said it in a soft tone , waiting for an answer. Derek looked at him and kissed him, holding him tightly against him.

" Stiles , Yes." He smiled . " We are dating now." He continued to kiss on him throughout the movie until Stiles fell asleep on his lap.

Derek cut the TV off and picked Stiles up , taking him to his room. He laid Him down on the bed ,removed his jeans , and covered him with a blanket. He followed by putting his sweat pants on himself and removing his shirt. He laid down in the bed and cuddled up next to Stiles. He put on arm around his waist and the other hugging his arm. 

"Stiles I promise to protect you through it all." He kissed his forehead. " I won't let anything happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?? Leave kudos , comments , and subscribe. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading.


	4. No fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's when the people that mean the world to you are cruel, it hurts more than anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave me kudos, comments, and subscribe for more chapters :-)

Pain. It is one of those things you can control. But When It hurts so bad you feel like you are going to die, that is when you need practice. 

Adrenaline. It is what helps you fight the pain. It is what the practice builds up. A grown woman once had so much adrenaline she lifted her car enough to free her son. 

When I was ten , Scott and I went dirt biking on some track down the road. The adrenaline was pumping through my blood , racing through my whole body , making me feel invincible. I was coming up to a hill and hit the gas even more. I was going around 60 mph now and I felt like I could go faster. When I started up the hill I felt this overwhelming weight on me that I will never be able to describe. It was almost like an elephant was just sitting on his chest. 

I remember going up in the air and feeling like I couldn't be stopped. It was when I looked down and saw that I was definitely not going to land that I started panicking. The last thing I remember when I was awake was closing my eyes and dropping. 

Everything went white and I was sure the fall had killed me, I was sure it was that white light everyone saw, and I had just skipped the tunnel. I saw my mom walking towards me . She was wearing the pretty white dress that they had buried her in. She grabbed my hand and was walking me to a door. Right before she opened the door I was being pulled back. She yelled my name and watched in horror as a shadow figure stole her son from her .I remember hearing ' Please mom ' then all of a sudden I was awake on a hospital bed with my Dad , Scott, Mrs.Mcall and a bunch of doctors around me.

Scott was crying and hugging my bruised body. The pain wasn't bad. It was like as Scott hugged me I was using every ounce of me to smile and make light of the fact I was alive.

The whole story about how It happened was pretty Irrelevant... I know, but the point is , my entire body had been bruised , and some parts broken, from crashing a bike yet when Scott hugged him the pain had almost disappeared so he could hug him . 

SORRY for my ADHD-full rant but If your reading this, you love me to much too care. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles was laying on his bed face up head phones in. He was laying there with his eyes closed thinking about life and all its contents.

He reached over for for his computer and turned it on. Once logged on he pulled up Amazon, looking at a phone case he wanted. They had a cool stitch one he liked as well as a case with a paw print on the back. He was close to the screen looking at the small print underneath the picture of the case when he heard a knock at the window , that nearly gave him a heart attack. 

"Derek holy shit! You scared me. " he climbed through the window and smiled at Stiles, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

" Hey Stiles. I am so glad to see you too." He said sarcastically and walked over to sit in the desk chair. 

"Well maybe if someone hadn't accused me of murder I could walk in through the front door when their dad was here." He raised an eyebrow and twirled in the seat. Stiles shot him a glare and walked over to him , sitting on his lap.

"One day .. I promise." He said as he kissed him once again. Once he got up he walked over to his door and locked it to make sure his dad wouldn't walk in. When he turned around Derek was on his laptop . He went over and rested a head on his shoulder to look at the screen. Derek pulled up google earth and zoomed into Beacon Hills.

Derek pointed at the screen. "Boyd caught a scent of the New pack Right here . Which means they are closer than we originally thought, which also means I don't want you going anywhere without someone in the pack with you for safety." He turned his head to kiss Stiles' forehead quickly ." You need to be safe." 

Stiles pressed his lips on his neck and whispered " I will be fine as long as you are here." Derek got up and gave him a quick peck. 

" Is your dad home?" He asks opening the blinds to look outside. 

" No , he is at work all night . He will be home at like 11 in the morning tomorrow. Late shift." He looked down for a second then looked back at Derek. 

" Okay! Come with me to make food," he grabbed his hand and helped him up," I am starving!" He pulled Stiles out the door and ran down the stairs. When they got to the Kitchen Derek bent down to see what was in the fridge. 

" Nice ass." Stiles said as he grabbed it with both hands. Derek looked at him and laughed . Derek bent back down still laughing and shook his ass. They both started laughing extra hard and Stiles actually couldn't breathe . 

After they both settled down Stiles made grilled cheese and tomato soup. He remembered the time when Scott , Isaac , and Derek came to his house for a quick pack meeting and he made grilled cheese. Everyone , especially Derek , loved them. Derek ended up eating like four and by the end of the meeting. He looked ready to explode. He told me that he wanted more of them the next pack meeting but he never went through with it.

"You made my favorite." Derek said taking a massive bite from one of the sandwiches. Stiles looked at him and laughed as he slurped a mouthful of his soup , making it get all on his lips. Derek picked up the napkin and wiped Stiles' lips clean, kissing him when he was done. 

"Glad you like it." He chuckled , grabbing the plates they were eating off of and stuck them in the dishwasher. Stiles turned around and looked at Derek with a smile and walked over to where he was sitting.

"Lets go do something fun . " Stiles said sitting on Derek's lap backwards so that he was facing him this time . Derek raised an eyebrow then got closer to his face. 

"Like what?" Stiles sat , thinking for a second until he finally thought of a place.

"The fair is in town! We should go! It is only 7 O'clock , it doesn't close until midnight. " Stiles looked at Derek with wide puppy eyes and even pouted his lip out a bit. Derek rolled his eyes then agreed to go to the fIr , as long as they stayed together the entire time. 

"Come with me , I need to go change clothes." Stiles started up the stairs and walked into his room, going straight to the closet to pick out an outfit. He pulled out a blue and white striped Tank and some black shorts. Derek walked in as he was pulling his shirt off and smiled. 

"I thought you said you didn't have a nice body." He said as he walked over and grabbed Stiles' waist. Stiles chuckled then pulled the tank over his head. He went to the bathroom and gelled his hair up, which he liked way more than his usual buzz-cut. 

"Ready?" Stiles asked grabbing his jeep keys from the dresser . Derek nodded and followed him out to the car. Stiles decided he would drive 'even though Derek was a better driver' because if his dad happened to be patrolling and saw him with Derek, he would be dead. 

They got to the fair after about five minutes. Derek had told him on the way there that he had never been to a fair before. Stiles used to come every year with his mom and Scott. It was like a tradition for a long time. Once his mom passed away his dad never had time to take him. Whether it was night shift, he was on call , or he was just too tired, they never got a chance to go . 

Derek pointed to a spot close to the front and Stiles drove over to park. He cut the jeep off and looked at Derek, who was staring at the ferris wheel, lights in his eyes. 

"You ready?" Stiles asked picking up Derek's hand and kissing it. Derek nodded and they got out the car, not holding hands, and made their way to the entrance.

When they first walked in Derek wouldn't stop looking at the ferris wheel like he was a kid seeing spiderman for the first time. His gaze wouldn't let up on it so Stiles finally said something.

Stiles put his hand on Derek's face and made him turn to look at him. "Let's go ride it Derek." Derek smiled and they walked towards the ferris wheel . 

Once they were on the Ferris Wheel Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and Smiled. 

"I never thought in a million years I would be sitting next to Derek Hale on a ferris wheel . " He leaned over and pressed his lips to Derek's cheek. Derek looked at him and pressed their foreheads together. 

"Well I am glad that we are getting to do this." Derek answered pressing Stiles' lips to his own . Stiles pulled out his phone . 

"Can we take a picture together? Just for me to have!" Derek thought about it for a minute but then complied, kissing Stiles , so he could take a picture. 

"I love it." Derek says kissing Stiles again. Stiles looked over the edge of the cart they were in when he noticed Scott looking up at them with squinted eyes,as if trying to see if it was really them. 

"Shit Scott is looking up at us ... I think he saw us kiss." Derek looked over the edge , pulling his hood up on his hoodie quickly . After he looked at Stiles and saw this look that looked like he was shocked by what Derek just did . Derek pulled the hood back down and kissed Stiles again. 

"I don't care . We have been dating a little over a week now . If it is time for the pack to find out then you know what I don't care, as long as you are happy. " Derek grabbed Stiles hand and tangled their fingers together.

They got off the ride to be greeted by Scott who had this look of confusion on his face. 

" Hi Scott. " Stiles started before being cut off by the now furious Scott. 

" Are you fucking kidding me Stiles. I know we haven't hung out in a while because I have had important things to do with Allison , but that DOES NOT mean you get to go fuck around with Derek." His eyes were glowing yellow so Derek took a step forward. Stiles put a hand on Derek's chest and just gave him the 'Please,No' face . 

"Scott, this has NOTHING to do with you and Allison . I was at an all time low , I was even contemplating killing myself just so it would all go away. And want to here the best part? The day I thought about doing it, you sent my call to voicemail. You ignored it, so back the fuck off Scott. I am dating Derek because I like him and He is here for me when my shit of a best friend isn't." Stiles hadn't noticed that he was crying until Derek put his sleeve over his hand and wiped away the tears running down Stiles' face . 

Scott looked at Him and just shook his head , and lowered his tone.

"Why Derek? Huh. Why did you choose him out of all the people in the world?" Scott was looking at Stiles with those brown eyes that could make a grown man cry if looked at a certain way. 

"Scott , I really like him . He takes care of me, he is there for me, and he actually makes me feel like I am worth something. If you aren't okay with this than I am sorry. But Please for the sake of my sanity , talk to me ... Just tell me why you are so against me." Stiles walked up to Scott and put his hand on his shoulder. "Please." 

Scott backed away , avoiding eye contact with either of the two. " I will call you later." He said before walking off. 

Derek hugged Stiles close and rubbed his back. "It will be okay" he kept saying until finally Stiles pulled away and lightly smiled . 

"Let's go have fun." He said wiping the rest of the crap off his face and locked fingers with Derek.


	5. Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not ready"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Lol jk but I hope you guys have enjoyed this so far! It means a lot when you guys leave kudos, comments, and bookmark it . :) I just want everyone to be aware that there will be a chapter coming up talking about suicide which is a very sensitive subject but I promise you, I will let you all know when .

So now it is Official. He hates me. I thought things would change... I thought I would see where things betweenDerek and I were going , then I would tell people. I thought for sure Scott would be happy he finally found someone who cared about me. 

He always knew something was going on but he chose to ignore it. 

I remember the day I told Scott that I liked guys. I was 13. He just smiled at me as I laid on his bed tears running down face . I remember him walking over to me and sat down . He wiped my tears away and I looked at him with wide , watery eyes. 

"I will be here for you forever Stiles. Always" he said as he wiped the new fallen tears from my face. But it was when he leaned over and kissed me that caught me off guard. It wasn't really a make out kiss but it was more of a peck. When I looked at him , he just did that stupid grin he always did and said "That was to show you I don't care. I love you as my best friend either way" 

I remembering laughing at him and just giving him the biggest hug I could ever give someone. We never really talked about it but I knew he was fine with the whole situation .

Maybe today we will get past this when I am over there. It's just Sometimes I wish I knew why couldn't make people understand what is going on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stiles! Breakfast is ready!" A voice from the bottom of the stairs called up . Stiles groaned and shouted back a mumble that was supposed to be 'Not Now!' 

"If you aren't down here in 45 seconds I am getting the ice bucket." Stiles eyes shot open quicker than life itself. He quickly tried jumping out of his bed, falling on the floor from being tangled in the sheet he was covered in. 

"30...29...28" Stiles ran over to his dresser grabbing the first pair of sweat pants he could find, running to the closet before he could even finish pulling up the pants. 

"10...9...8" he grabbed the shirt that was hanging on his desk chair and practically jumped down the stair giving his father a stare that could scare satan if he was there. 

"You are an -" Stiles started before being interrupted by a finger covering his mouth.

"The one who can and will take your phone, jeep keys, and computer if you finish your sentence." Giving Stiles a small smile. He watched as his father walked over to the stove to put some eggs , bacon, and sausage on a plate for Stiles. When he sat the plate in front of him , Stiles dug in like a starving scavenger . His dad looked at him with a particularly confused look on his face. 

"Dad , I am hungry ... And you forgot a fork so yes ... I will use my hands." He went back to eating hen his dad finally broke the silence. 

"That isn't what I am looking at." He said changing his stare from Stiles to his pants that were nearly falling off him due to the size. He dropped the food in his hand and looked down at the pants he was wearing. In big red letters it had the letters H-A-L-E on the side running down the leg. 

"What about them?" He asked trying to act as of he didn't know the problem with the pants. He knew his dad wasn't stupid but it was worth a try, today was definitely not the time he wanted to have the "I am dating someone I once accused of murder" talk with his dad right now. Hopefully he would just ask why they were to big or why he hadn't pulled them up on his way down. 

"Well for starts," he paused for a second, " why do they say Hale?" Shit. He asked the question that could possibly get him into deep shit if the truth came out. He took another bite of food trying to stall time so he could think of a convincing story that would completely deflect the truth. 

" Well dad . I.. Was walking through ," he paused for a second then thought of the only excuse to why he would have Derek Hale's pants. "Through goodwill the other day looking for sweat pants... Because I had none and I grabbed these." Phew that was the best he could do on the spot but his dad didn't look the slightest bit convinced. 

"Uhuh... So you chose the ones that said Hale on it? Hale as in Derek Hale , the guy you and Scott pinned a murder on?"

Stiles looked scared. More scared than the time he and Scott were wrestling at his house and Scott accidentally kicked a hole through the wall in his room. And that was very scary considering his dad had JUST fixed the hole in the wall from his doorknob hitting the wall. 

Stiles got an "I'm waiting" face from his dad so he finally said something to break the silence. 

"When I bought them , they were inside out. I figured as long as I didn't wear them around town it would be no big deal. " his dad relaxed and took a bite of his eggs. 

"Next time just ask me when you need sweat pants." His dad said laughing as he took the plates and put them in the sink. Stiles let out a sigh of relief and kissed his dad on the cheek, thanking him for breakfast and went up stairs. 

He pulled out his phone and dialed Derek's number. He heard a ring coming from behind him. He turned around and Derek was behind him which nearly made him scream before Derek put a hand on His mouth , silencing him before he could make a noise. Once he removed his hand Stiles put one hand on Derek's chest and gripped the shirt his had was resting on. 

Stiles closed the door as he was being pulled into a hug. He rested his head in the crevice of Derek's neck and whispered against the warm skin that his lips were pressed against.

"Stop scaring me before we get caught." He smiled against his skin and pulled his arm out from between them and wrapped it around Derek to join his other one. He kissed Derek's neck pulled him in tighter. 

"I'm sorry babe." Derek replied kissing Stiles on the top of His head. It had been three days since the night at the fair and Derek had snuck in everyday to make sure Stiles was okay. 

Stiles pulled away and pressed his lips against Derek's gripping his face between his hands. Stiles lead the way by slowly sucking on Derek's bottom lip . Once he knew He had permission, he slowly slipped his tongue into his mouth , moving it around with Derek's. They both made a slight moan as the other would move their tongue in a motion that made them both shudder. 

"We can't keep doing this here.We will get caught eventually ." Stiles said running his hands through Derek's hair. 

"I know... I am sorry." He said moving to the bed. "Have you talked to Scott yet?"

He looked at Derek with sad eyes then averted his eyes to the ground. 

"I am going over there in a minute to talk to him." He started ,sitting on Derek's lap legs wrapped around his lower back. He laid his head on His shoulder. "What should I say?" Stiles asked before realizing He wasn't listening. 

"Your dad is coming" Derek said throwing Stiles to the ground and running into the closet, shutting the doors behind him. When the doors started to open Stiles was still on the floor so he went into a push up position and started saying random numbers.

"25, 26,37,28... Hey dad ! What up?" Stiles asked sitting up , back against the bed .

"I thought I heard somebody up here." His dad said in a deadpanned tone, looking around the room for the suspicious voice he heard earlier.

Stiles looked around hands above his eyes like he was looking for someone.

"Nope nobody in here." He said smiling at his dad who was now looking at him with an eyebrow raised. "So dad, can I go to Scotts in a minute?" 

"I guess son." His dad stated walking out of the room and closing the door. About 10 second later Derek waled out of the closet (NO PUN INTENDED) and sat at the bed. 

"That was really close ... My house for now on." He said kissing Stiles one last short time before Stiles told him he had to change to go to Scotts'. He got up from his bed putting on a thin hoodie and sone slim fit jeans before doing a full 360 turn to get Derek's opinion. 

"You look amazing ." Derek says as he stands up and kisses Stiles . "I am going to go now. Text me when you guys are done talking." He was walking towards the window. 

"Bye babe." Stiles says giving him one last tight hug before letting him climb out the window and onto the roof.

Whenever Derek uses the window it is like when Scott was first turned how he was always climbing through Stiles' window instead of using the door. He claims it is " funner" but sees no fun in climbing up a wall and through a window... Okay it sounds a little fun but still...very creepy. 

"Bye Dad ." He says peeking his head in his room and out the door he was. He thought the whole over about what he was going to say or how he would say it. When he pulled up to Scott's house, he was sitting on the porch ,on his phone. Stiles walked over to him unsure why he acted like he wasn't there if he is the one who told him to come over. 

"Hey Scott." He said sitting on the porch next to him. He looked over at Scott with wide eyes and said stuff in the most sincere tone. "Please talk to me."

"Hi Stiles." He said looking forward and never at Stiles. 

"Can we go in your room and talk?" He asked quietly in a soft voice. Scott nodded so they got up to go to the room. Once they got to his room Stiles made his way to the bed ,Scott shut the door then followed Stiles. 

" Scott , why are you so mad at me?" He and Scott weren't looking at each other , mostly just staring at the ground. 

" You are dating Derek. That's why." He said with a sharp but quiet voice. 

"Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because We always talked about how we hated him and how he treats us like shit. What made you like him?"   
He was looking at Stiles now with a stern face.

"Scott, I know we have had issues with him in the past... But he is different. He Came to me when I was at my weakest point, when all I could think about was how you never wanted to see me because of Allison, Lydia was in love with Jackson, My father has NO time for me because of his job, I have to constantly fear for my life an my fathers thanks to this new pack running around killing people, and to top it off my fucking mom isn't here to help me through it... I need my best friend back Scott. " he was crying now, tears pouring down his face like a waterfall before falling off his chin and onto his shirt.

Scott looked at him with a face of pure guilt and wiped the tears away . He pulled Stiles into a hug and just sat there as Stiles cried into his shoulder, slowly rubbing his back.

"I am so sorry buddy. It wasn't fair of me to be like this when you are going through a lot of shit. I promise you I will be here for you . I don't care who you are dating anymore, you are my brother." Scott felt Stiles grip the fabric of his shirt and squeeze tighter. 

"I love you Scott. You are the best friend a guy could ask for." He pulled away and looked at Scott's eyes that were filled with a pool of tears and guilt. He leaned forward and kissed his best friend on the cheek . "My bad, Best brother anyone could ask for." 

After they finished having their moment they sat on his floor and just talked about their relationships. Scott told him about how Allison's dad wants him to come over for dinner but he is pretty sure it will be poisoned . Stile told him about how he nearly got caught this morning thanks to the HALE sweatpants and Scott just laughed . After they talked for another two hours Stiles finally told him he was going to head out. 

"I will call you later so we can make plans. Maybe a double date ?" Scott said smiling at Stiles before giving him one last hug, this one a bit tighter than the rest. 

"Okay , love you dude." Stiles said walking away from the room and to his jeep. He got in , started it and was about to pull off when Scott came running out of the house waving his arms to et him to stop , and ran over to the jeep window.

"I forgot to ask you... Can you tell Derek I am sorry for the other day?" Stiles smiled and nodded . Scott leaned in and kissed him on the cheek one last time and he pulled away.

\-------------------------------------

To Derek: "At home alone, Got back from Scott's like an hour ago." 

From Derek: "How was it? I want to come pick you up. I have a surprise."

To Derek: " Come pick me up then (; ."

From Derek: " I will be there in five minutes be ready.. And look cute." 

Stiles had to laugh at the last message because HELLO he was always cute. He walked into the bathroom and gelled his hair up like he had been doing since he got rid of the buzz cut and walked outside. 

Derek pulled up a minute later. He jumped into the black Camero and kissed Derek like he hadn't seen him in years. 

"Miss me?" Derek said laughing as he locked their hands together. 

"Well duh! So... Where are we going?" Stiles asked kissing all over Derek's neck as he drove. 

"It is a surprise ." Derek said with a grin on his face. Stiles knew he wasn't going to get an answer so he just gave up and continued kissing all over his boyfriend. They got to a light and Stiles looked past Derek to see his fathers squad car. He ducked down in the seat and reclined it back as much as possible. 

"Shit , shit, shit!" Stiles said slowly trying to slither his way into the back seat without being noticed. Derek turned around and gave him a confused look. Stiles motioned him to look to his side, where he nearly got whip lash trying to look foreword again. 

"Stiles put the blanket over you and lay on the floor. If your dad sees us together , you will get your ass beat and I will probably end up in jail considering you are only 17!" Derek looked over to see the sheriff giving him a dirty look. He smiled fakely and waved at him . The light turned green and Derek got away from him by turning into Walmart. He watched as the squad car continued going foreword . He took a sigh of relief and told Stiles he could get up. 

"Three times in one day? This is becoming too much to hide." He said as he climbed over the seat to where he was originally sitting. 

"Three?" Derek questioned looking at Stiles with a raised eyebrow. 

"Oh yeah... I had your hale sweatpants on earlier and he asked me about them . I told him I bought them from goodwill." Derek busted out laughing and put the car back in drive pulling out of the walmart, and off to the surprise destination.

Stiles' face lit up when he figured out where they were going. He squealed like pig when they pulled up to the diner.

"This is my favorite place ever!" He said kissing Derek before he jumped out the car. 

They walked in and got a booth towards the back of the diner. Their waitress , a younger girl with beautiful brown hair, said her name was Jesse and took their order. She smiled when she noticed the hands connected under the table. 

"You guys are possibly the cutest couple that has ever walked in the Diner." She said as she picked up their menus . The tips of Derek's ears turned red and Stiles' followed. 

"Thank you ." Stiles said with a smile as the lady walked away , constantly looking back at the couple and giggling. 

"That was odd." Derek said laughing.

They sat and talked about the meeting Stiles had with Scott and how they were okay now. Jesse came back ten minutes later with their milkshakes and food. Stiles got a Chocolate milkshake with chicken tenders and curly fries. Derek got a strawberry milkshake with a burger and onion rings. The took a couple bites of their food ,laughing at the waitress because he was standing at the front of the diner , peeking a look at them every so often. 

After they finished eating they paid their bill and left. 

"That was a lot of fun Derek. Thank you!" He said kissing him ,stubble slightly rubbing on his chin. 

"Anything for you Stiles." He said running his hands through Stiles hair.

They drove off and went towards Derek's loft . It was only five O'clock and Stiles had taken his ADHD medicine , so he wasn't planning on going to sleep anytime soon. 

"We should go get poster board and markers from CVS and decorate your room a little bit." Stiles suggested smiling at Derek. He looked down at Stiles and took a right into the CVS. 

They got 5 poster Boards and a pack of colored sharpies. When they got back to the loft Stiles set up an area where they would color on them. 

Derek drew a triskle and wrote below it the name of his pack members in order from " time of bite " occasionally adding paw prints along the side. Stiles drew a cartoon version of Derek and himself holding hands. They laughed and filled up the rest of the posters with random things and hung them up all over Derek's room. 

"Your room is so alive now!" Stiles said pushing Derek on the bed , sitting on his thighs. " It seems to make me want to kiss you more." He said moving down on Derek ,kissing his neck and eventually his lips. Stiles Pulled Derek's shirt off and started kissing his chest slowly and meaningfully so he knew just how much he wanted him. He kissed on his collar bone running his tongue along it to make Derek moan. He moved lower to His stomach kissing and licking on his abs. He followed his happy trail first with his finger then with his tongue before Derek put a hand on his cheek. 

" I am not ready." Derek said sounding exhausted. Stiles moved up his body back to his face. "I am not ready to have sex. Not yet." 

Stiles looked at him and grabbed his face kissing it. " I understand. Only when you are ready do I want to." He said smiling . He got up and pulled his shirt off , followed by the pants he was wearing. "Let's just cuddle and watch a movie." He said getting back into the bed ,wrapping himself around Derek , who was pulling his jeans off. 

"This is why I like you so much Stiles." He said pressing a kiss to his forehead and and grabbing the remote to turn the TV on. They watched Madea's witness protection, laughing nearly the whole movie. Once the movie ended Stiles looked up and saw that Derek was on the verge of falling asleep , so he just cuddled up closer , turned the tv off , and covered them with the blanket. 

"I love you Dare bear" Stiles said kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too babe." And he cut the lamp off , holding Stiles tightly to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Stay tuned for the next chapter :) leave comments and kudos if you like it! Thanks!!


	6. Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack meeting , Close call, and icecream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllllloooo :-) havent updated in a few days but TADAAA here I am! I hope everyone is enjoying this! So the "harsh Topic" I reffered to last time is going to play a big role in the next chapter so If you are sensitive please be cautious well enjoy! Leave kudos and comments if you like. :-)

Finding an anchor.

It is how people can control any issue they face. Panic attack victims, murderers , suicide victims , and more. 

When I started going to my counselor she told me to find an anchor, someone or something to think of when everything went black and all the fear and terror took over my mind, sending me into a panic attack. I always thought of my dad, and how much he tries, and his smile that I don't see often enough but when I do it is amazing . It always made me breath easier , shake less, and snap out of it. 

But since the night when Derek helped me, I haven't had an attack. It is like as long as he is here with me I can be strong and hold on to that string that determines whether I am going to start panicking or not.

At the fair two weeks ago , I broke down. Scott, my best friend, was rejecting me. I wanted to break down and just disappear then. Right in that moment. But Derek ... he was right there holding me close to make sure that I didn't have to go through it. He had me close and never let go until I was calm.

He prevented it.

He is my other anchor. And This might sound crazy but... I think, I love him for that. For being here for me , and keeping me calm.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning, Stiles. Baby. Get up." He pressed a kiss to Stiles' forehead and tapped on his shoulder. When He finally came back to it, he looked up at Derek with a smile and kissed him. 

"When did you get here?" Stiles asked looking around him for his phone. It was 10:30 so his dad was already gone for the day. 

"Just now. I wanted to come wake you up so I could take you to the pack meeting." He kissed Stiles again on the lips , hovering over him and smiling . 

"I will only go if you come lay with me for a little while." He grabbed Derek's arm , pulling him closer, and motioned for him to lay next to him. Derek obliges and removes his shirt followed by his jeans then jumped into the bed. 

He wrapped his arm around Stiles and kissed his neck, working his way up his jaw, and to his mouth. Slowly he nipped on his bottom lip and licked it when he was done. His lips were parted as if asking Stiles for permission ,which he happily gives him, and moves his tongue around bumping into Stiles.

Derek decides now was a great time to pin Stiles down and start kissing at his neck and chest. Slowly he moved down licking his chest and stomach . When he got to the boxers he looked up at Stiles who was laying there eyes closed. He ran his tongue up the middle of his stomach and kissed the trail left. He found a spot on his stomach where it was really sensitive so he sucked on the area of skin making sure to leave a pretty sexy hickey. When he got back up to hover over Stiles face , he was just laying there gripping the sheets and smiling. 

"Holy fuck," He said as Derek got cuddled up against him "That was- you are so perfect." He said gripping him close and making out with him. 

Derek laughed and pressed their foreheads together. He whispered real quietly but loud enough for Stiles to hear."When we do it, you can top." This put the biggest smile on his face because holy shit Derek Hale wants him to top! This typically isn't stuff he likes thinking about in the morning ,especially when they have a pack meeting that day , because all he will be able to think about is Derek. 

Derek naked. Derek topping. Derek kissing him. Derek holding him close. Derek kissing his stomach . Derek leaving an awesome hickey on his sensitive part. Derek nipping at his collarbone. Derek licking his tummy. 

He knows all the stupid werewolves will smell all his emotions running loose and call him out on it. 

Luckily he has a plan. After He and Derek are done making out he goes to take a shower. A normal shower doesn't wash away much smell off of you when your friends have super smell but his plan is to use the forbidden body wash. 

It isn't really "forbidden" but that is what the pack calls it because the smell is so strong that it can mask any other smell on the user. 

So he takes a handful of the body wash and just lathers himself in it , making sure to get every spot on his body covered in the suds. He even goes as far as to wash his hair with it just to be safe. 

Once Stiles was having "Stiles time" when he got a call from Scott. 

"Hey Stiles we are all coming over to your house for a pack meeting see you in 10 minutes!" Scott hung up. He knew they would all be able to smell his after math in his room so he emptied a fabreeze bottle and poured the forbidden body wash in it . He mixed in some water and went around the house spraying it everywhere. When the pack walked in all they could smell was the body wash. Scott and Boyd complained the most but in his defense they interrupted his time, so he just switched smells. 

When he got out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back in his room where Derek sitting fully clothed.

"Can you go chill in the living room while I change?" Stiles asked as he grabbed some clothes from the dresser. He heard Derek get up and walk behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He felt his nose touch his neck then he walked away with a hand on his nose. 

"Why did you use that shit?" Derek asked closing his nose using his fingers. Stiles glared at him then looked at the door. 

"Because the pack would be able to smell 'how I feel about you' and so I had to mask it." He says looking from Derek to the door again. 

"That was smart." Derek says as he walked towards the door, stopping to give him a kiss, then out. 

\-------------------------------------

Stiles couldn't help but notice from the kitchen that Boyd was eyeing him throughout the entire pack meeting while he made smoothies. When Boyd walked over ,face with no emotion, Stiles smiled an held out a cup full of strawberry banana smoothie.

"Smoothie?" He asked sliding the cup to Boyd. He just looked at Stiles and grabbed his shirt, being careful not to let the other pack members see him twist the fabric around his hands.

"Why do you have that fucking shit on?" Boyd asked whispering as loud as he could without alerting everyone. 

"What-what do you mean?" Stiles stuttered out before getting gripped tighter. 

"You know what I mean!" He barked out. "The body wash you use to cover shit up. What are you hiding?" 

"I didn't have any other body wash ...gosh Boyd lay off ." Boyd held him there for a second before letting go . 

"You aren't slick Stiles. I am going to find out what you are hiding. " he walked away turning around to give Stiles a glare before sitting back down arm wrapped around Erica .

He knew someone one would notice but at least they didn't know why. At least Scott did but that was it. He would much rather have people asking why he is wearing the body wash that they hate rather than " hey why do you smell so much like Derek?".

When the pack meeting was over Stiles was cleaning the kitchen until everyone had left. 

"Finally!" Stiles said locking the door then walking over to Derek and embracing him in a hug. He knew Derek didn't like how he smelled tight now but he didn't care and by the way Derek was hugging and kissing him back he didn't care much either. 

" Boyd is suspicious." Stiles whispered against Derek's lips kissing him more. 

"Let him be suspicious." He replied putting his thumbs in the back belt loops of Stiles' pants, pulling him closer.

"I thought this was going to be a secret thing?" Stiles asked as Derek laid his head in the crevice of his neck. Giving a short kiss every once and a while. 

He picked his head up and looked stiles eye to eye "It was... But I realized that if I like someone as much as I like you... Then it shouldn't matter who knows. Yeah they may not take it well , but why should we hide this thing between us? Shouldn't we be proud of it?" He gave Stiles a kiss on the cheek. "I really like you Stiles." 

"I really like you too Derek, and if you want us to be known then I agree 100 percent. My dad is really the only one I am worried about. How should I tell him? Should I bring you with me? Do I just let him -" He was interrupted by Derek crashing their lips together. 

"We will figure this out , and everything will be okay. Just stop worrying." He said smiling against Stiles' lips. Stiles smiled back and grabbed the back of Derek's neck . 

"You are so perfect." He whispered against Derek's lips. He kissed him and looked back into Derek's eyes .

"It's because I have the most amazing boyfriend ever." 

\-------------------------------------

"Stiles can you come here!" Stiles' dad yelled from the bottom of the steps. It was his 'I'm pissed off' tone so he was VERY scared. 

"I will be right back baby. Stay quiet." He said to Derek who just nodded and hid in his usual spot outside the window, using darkness to stay hidden.

Stiles made his way down the steps and to his dad, who was now in the living room , sitting on the recliner. 

"Yeah, dad?" He asked laying on the sofa.

"Is there something you need to tell me son?" 

"Like what?" He said trying to sound as confused as possible. 

"Like why I got a call from Mrs.Johnson saying she saw you holding hands with a handsome young man with black hair and stubble." He looked at Stiles and raised an eyebrow. 

"I wasn't at-" 

" Stiles ... Just be honest with me." His dad sounded mad , but gave him a reassuring ace that he wasn't.

"I was at CVS and ran into Derek. We talked for a second then that was it. " he looked at his dad with a face full of guilt. 

"That's all? Why were you holding hands?" His dad asked crossing his arms over his chest. 

"We weren't! Mrs.Johnson is old dad. You know her sight isn't the greatest." 

"Uhuh. Well son I would try to stay away from Hale. It will keep you out of trouble." Stiles clenched his fist under his shirt and smiled fakely.

"Okay dad! Promise. " he answered with a smile before walking back upstairs. 

When he got to his room Derek was back on the bed.

"What if my dad had walked in?" He said locking the door behind him.

"Then I would get arrested." He said making himself comfortable in the bed. Stiles walked over to him and laid on top of the blanket Derek was covered with. He leaned down and kissed him. 

"We got caught...kinda." Stiles started saying.

"How is that?" He asked lips pressing to the side of Stiles' face. Stiles whispered an answer 

" CVS. Someone saw us at CVS and told my dad! Luckily The woman didn't see us leave together. We just need to be more careful." 

"Okay we can do that." Derek answered wrapping his arms around Stiles and hugged him closely and tight. "I am honestly lest worried about jail an more worried about your dad getting bullets from Argent." 

Stiles looked at him and laughed. 

"He won't go to Argent . I wouldn't let him kill my sourwolf." He answered as he rolled over and cuddled up next to Derek. They kissed for a while, making every kiss count. Their foreheads were pressed together and Derek looked into his eyes.

"I can't stay the night." He said out of breath. Sounding upset and guilty.

Stiles knew it would be to risky for him to stay the night due to his dad already questioning him about Derek. It just made him mad that he couldn't have a relationship like everyone else where the dad liked the person and they could all have dinner together. But no. He knows when he tells his dad it won't end well especially since Stiles pinned him for not one , but TWO murders. He keeps think 'As long as Derek stands by me this will all be okay.' He has that saying on repeat as he hugs Derek closer. 

"I know... If you want I can take you for ice cream then drive you home." He looked at Derek and smiled . 

"That sounds like it will be fun." He answered quietly , pulling Stiles into one last deep kiss before getting up. He walked over to the window opening it and stepping one foot out before turning to Stiles to let him know to pick him up at the stop sign two streets down. He nodded as his sourwolf continued out the window. 

Stiles walked down the stairs and up to his dad that was looking at work papers at the table. 

"I'm going to get ice cream . You want something?" He asked his dad, moving the paper from his face. 

"Sure, anything you know I like please." His dad said smiling up at him , pulling him into a hug. 

"Anytime dad." He smiled back as he walked out and got in jeep. After he picked up Derek they went to Dairy queen. Derek got a chocolate dip cone, and Stiles got a banana split. 

"Thank you baby." Derek said kissing him with chocolate lips, which Stiles thought tasted amazing . They sat in the jeep and ate their ice cream watching closely to check for anybody that might be able to tell Stiles' dad about who he is kissing . That one would be just a tad bit harder to explain. 

After the finished eating their ice cream Stiles started towards Derek's loft . 

"What are you doing on the fourth?" Derek asked braking the silence. 

"I'm not sure , my dad usually works so I end up chilling with Scott but this year he has Allison so I am not to sure. What are you doing?" Stiles asked turning to Derek. 

"I was going to see if you wanted to go to a spot me and my family used to go to for a picnic. It is the best place to see the fireworks but nobody knows about it so it would just be us." 

"I would love that !" He said leaning over to kiss Derek when he stopped at a red light. Derek grabbed his hand and locked their fingers together for the rest if the ride. When they got to his loft they kissed goodbye . Stiles went to Dairy Queen and got his dad a large peanut butter cup blizzard and drove home. 

When he walked in and handed his dad ,who was in the same place, the ice cream he turned around to look at stiles with a confused look. 

"A large? You must be in a good mood." His dad said laughing as he took a spoonful of the ice cream. 

He leaned down and kissed his fathers forehead and walked away smiling. 

"You have NO idea ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Leave comments ,kudos, subscribe or bookmark this if you like it! It makes me smile:-) when you do!


	7. Element

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking points, important elements , and some alpha pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I decided not to have the suicidal chapter to be this one because I had some stuff I wanted to happen before that scene. Okay so another thing is there is kind of a twist in this story. Decaulion is not the leader of the Alphas . Right now you can assume Kali is because she is the only one right now.

Everyone has a breaking point. A point where nothing/ no one can bring you back. A point where even your anchor can't hold you down any longer. A point where you lose control. 

Once during lacrosse I was in the game , and all I felt was excitement and nervousness. It was the most crazy thing ever. I kept thinking of my mom and dad to anchor me down throughout the entire game until one person from the other team screamed fag across the field when Danny missed a shot . That just pissed me off so much that nobody could bring me back. I remember running over to the guy, who was with some of his team mates, and just tackled him to the ground throwing punches left and right. He was yelling for me to stop hitting his mask and I just kept swinging until coach pulled me off of him. 

I lost control.

It was one of my triggers and it made me break. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Derek: "What all would you like me to get for our picnic?:-)"

From Derek: " Fruit, chips , and whatever drinks you like. I got the rest " 

To Derek: " Okay! Picking me up at 6 still?"

From Derek: " Yes. See you then. "

Stiles got in his jeep and drove to the grocery store. He got Strawberries, Watermelon, Pineapple, and apples Followed by Doritos and Lays. He grabbed two ,two liters of sprite and a two liter of coke. 

When he was in line he couldn't help but feel like somebody was looking at him. He could feel their eyes glaring at him. He casually turned around seeing a women with beautiful black hair eyeing him. After he checked out he got to his jeep opening the back to put the groceries in. He accidentally let go of one of the two liters of sprite but never heard it hit the ground. 

"You dropped this." A voice said from behind Stiles. He turned around to see the same black haired woman that was string at him in the store. 

"Uhm, thank you." He said grabbing the two liter from her. She gave him a wicked smile and grinned.

"Your welcome Mr.Stillinski." She said with a grin on her face. 

"How-how do you know my name?" She flashed her eyes and they were red. The kind of red eyes that Derek has. Alpha Derek. This was the moment the pack had been waiting for. We have been waiting to see who they were going to single out and target. And now...we have one... Me. 

She walked away laughing with that creepy grin on her face. Stiles loaded up the jeep and just drove, not home, but just anywhere but where he was at that exact moment. He ended up near Boyd's house and parked in front of it. He walked up to the door and before he could even knock Boyd opened it. 

"What do you want Stillinski?" Boyd deadpanned as he stood arns crossed over his chest. 

"I am sorry about the other day and the body wash. I will tell you why I wore it if you let me come in." Boyd glared at him for what seemed like forever before moving and letting Stiles in. 

"Why are you here, and why is your heart beating so quick?" Boyd's face had relaxed a little and became less tense . 

"I was at the store and I kept feeling eyes looking at me so I looked and it was a woman who looked mix , with beautiful black hair. Then I went out to my car I dropped something and she,the lady from before, caught it . She knew my name and when I asked her how she flashed her eyes and they were red. Alpha red. " 

Boyd sat there mouth opened. When he finally processed it he looked at Stiles with a concerned face. 

"They are targeting you." He said with a soft voice. 

"Yeah so I am gonna need your help. She touched the coke bottle. If you sniff it you might be able to catch her scent." Boyd reached over and grabbed the smelling it all over. His eyes flashed and he sniffed again. 

"I did it. I have her scent." He said pulling out his phone and texting the rest of the pack. Stiles smiled and went to walk out when Boyd grabbed his shoulder. "You still have to tell me why you had the body wash on." 

Stiles opened up and told him the entire story about how they started dating, Scott's reaction, the sweat pants... He told him everything and he looked at Stiles and assured him it would stay between the two of them. 

From Derek: " Boyd told me what happened. Are you okay?" He was fine. But it was the fact that he was getting singled out for being weak... For being the human... The easiest one to kill. 

To Derek: " I am fine. Just a little scared, slightly nervous." 

From Derek: " I am at your house . I will be waiting in your room." 

He drove the rest of the way to his house passing Derek's car two streets away. When he walked in his room Derek embraced him in a hug. 

"I am so sorry that it was you they did that to. " Derek said hugging him closer to himself. 

"It is because I am the weakest person. I am the human . " His vision git blurry and his eyes started swelling up with tears. "They want to break you guys by killing off the weakest link . " he said as the tears ran down his face.

Derek wiped the tears and kissed Stiles on the forehead. 

"Stiles . I know this is hard, and not your fault . But trust me . It will be okay, you are not as weak as you think you are. ." He tightened his grip to Stiles. 

Stiles kissed him and told him they should leave so they could watch the fireworks. They each got in their cars , Stiles following Derek , and parked on top of the hill. They set up the blanket on the ground and Took out the bags of food they brought. 

Derek laid down on the blanket staring up at the sky. Stiles laid next to him and put his arm around Derek's chest. He was drawing hearts on his chest using his finger when Derek kissed his neck. 

"They are starting!" Stiles whispered in Derek's ear as the fireworks shot up in the sky and exploded , lighting the sky with Reds and blues . After they ended Derek fell asleep . Stiles was just laying on his chest when he got up to go pee behind a tree. He was standing there peeing when he heard ruffling behind him.

"Derek?" He said loudly whispering . 

He heard it again .

"Derek you aren't funny!" He shouted hearing the noise in the trees. 

He started running back towards Derek when he flew forward. He tripped over something.

"Stiles ,miss me?" The woman from the store with the black hair said as she got down in front of Stiles. "Sorry to do this to you ... But ... It's policy." She brought her fist back ready to strike. Right before she swung she looked at me with a face full of fear, confusion, and horror. Right then everything went black.

\-------------------------------------

'Breathe in, out , in, out.' Stiles was trying to stay calm and control his breathing. 

'In through the nose out through the mouth.' He was shaking ... Bad . All he could hear was his heart beat rising and his breathing was quickening. He was being hung by his wrist from the ceiling and he felt every bit of it . 

"Wh-where am-am I?" He muttered out still not able to fully open his eyes. No matter how hard he tried to move any part of his body , he just couldn't. 

"Well well well if it isn't the human himself." A familiar voice said . Causing Stiles to open his eyes. When they finally adjusted he saw the black haired woman standing in front of him, arms crossed over her chest. 

"Please...help me . Panic-...attack."

She looked at him and punched him in the gut. 

"Does that help?" She asked laughing as he cried in pain. 

"Please...I could- die if - I don't calm down." He panted trying to catch his breath. 

"Kali Stop!" Another familiar voice said behind him. When he saw who it was he nearly passed out again.

"Eth-Ethan... Your'e - a werewolf?" He got out before completely relaxing his bones , head thrown forward. 

"Kali ! He is having a panic attack do something! You said no killing!" Ethan barked eyes flashing red at her. She gave him a look.

"If you can stop it go ahead, but I am not helping." She answered walking out of the room. 

"Stiles I am so sorry ... She told me we were going after another pack. She never mentioned you. Just try and calm down." Ethan was shaking Stiles' face and lightly smacking him to try and get him to calm down. Stiles looked him in the eye.

"Hur-ry. Please." He was crying now . He was breathing really hard and shaking. It was like he was dying everything fell silent and all he could hear was Ethan trying to get him to calm down before everything went black again. 

Out of no where Derek's voice. 

"Stiles take a deep breath. Slow your breathing. I am right here... You got this." Stiles took a deep breath and felt his heart slowing down. " Good job baby . Now try again !Deep breath." Stiles inhaled again slowly and exhaled as slow as possible.

He opened his eyes to see Ethan putting a hand on his neck , veins bulging out and turning black. He lifted his head and looked at Ethan. 

"why am I here?" He asked looking up at his wrists that were bleeding due to the rope. 

"Kali won't tell me. But she said you weren't as weak as he thought so she had to put you in here." He was sitting in a chair across from Stiles. 

"Is she going to kill me?" He asked face drained , body weak. 

"No. She said you were just a pawn, to get to peter." He wouldn't look Stiles in the eye because he was full of guilt. 

Right then The woman who is being called 'Kali' walked in claws and all. She ordered Ethan to get out of the room and he did as he was told. 

"Stiles. Stiles .Stiles. Sheriffs son. Pack member. Bestfriend of McCall. And probably the funniest... The Alphas boy friend." She laughed taking one of her claws and placing it on Stiles' cheek. "I will make this easy. You tell me what you are , and where the girl is and nobody will be hurt." 

Stiles just looked at here with a confused face. 'What am I?' and 'What girl?' He thought. 

"What do you mean? I have no idea what-." He was interrupted by claws Gliding across his face, cutting him like it was easy. 

Blood started dripping down his face and onto the floor making a puddle of blood . 

"YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" She screamed tightening her fists! " I will repeat WHAT THE FICK ARE YOU ." She continued hitting him as hard as possible in the stomach and face until His fists opened quickly into full palms out. She was sent flying back and hit the wall. When she got up she stared at him.

Stiles just tilted his neck to the right , then left, and then looked at her with a face that could only be described as a ' possessed' face. His ,now wide eyes , turned a dark black and his head was tilted slightly to the side. Ethan came running in the room saying there was a huge Storm that just started outside. 

Kali just looked at Ethan than back to Stiles with a look of horror. The door slammed shut and a chair went flying until it hit the wall. A knife went flying from the floor to above Stiles hands to cut him from the ropes. He remained floating there hands at his side, fully concentrated. 

"You have no Idea what you are do you?" She said before he fell from the air landing perfectly on his two feet. She broke the glass on the door and climbed out. " elemental"

"What did I just do?how did I? " he was confused. He just destroyed an entire room while in a trance of some sort by using just his mind. He walked out of the room to be confronted by a short hallway with a door at the end of it. 

When he stumbled out , still weak from the beating and torture he just endured, it was like a tornado was going on because the air was filled with Dust and debris flying around. 

Stiles figured 'if I started this, i can stop it.' He thought of his mom out in the garden having a war. He thought of when he and scott spent christmas together after his mom died and mrs.McCall got him a bike. He thought of his dad's smile that he loves so much. He thought of the day Harris was out sick and he DIDN'T get in trouble . 

He thought of Derek. The picnic they were having. Derek calming him down. Their first kiss. His reaction when he started singing in the car. 

He thought of everything that has ever made him happy and just concentrated and talked to himself. 

When he opened his eyes everything was calm and the sky was the same bright blue as always. He checked his pockets and pulled his phone out.

It was July 7th . He had been gone almost two days. When he looked at his messages he had many messages from his father, Derek, and Scott. 

From Derek: " Where are you? Meet me at the cars."

From Derek:" Stiles stop playing around. Where are you? 

From Derek: "Stiles please... Did i do something." 

From Scott: " Stiles Lydia said she knows you are in trouble and we are looking for you. I love you bro ... Please let me know you are okay."

From Derek: " I know you wont be able to see this ... But I never mean for any of this to happen... We are going to find you... Everything will be okay. "

From Scott: " I am sorry I couldn't be a better friend and protect you... I failed . I am so sorry. We will find you. Please stay safe." 

His phone died . Right after reading Scott's message. 

 

He started crying and just started walking forward. He came across a river and just sat at the edge , washing his feet off. He looked up to the sky . His eyes flashed black and he let out very loud yell. He yelled so loud it shook the trees and echoed after he stopped. He fell back an just laid there , out of breath and weak. 

"Help." He said before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that? Stiles got powers in mine because Hell he deserved it lol . Well I hope you guys like this twist :/ leave comments telling me! Thank you so much for the support on this story.   
> P.s I spent a hell if a long time deciding what to make Stiles.


	8. Practice makes perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up, gets help, and learns some new stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came quick because I already had most of it typed out when I finished the last chapter. But yeah Hope you all enjoy!

I guess my powers allow me to do more than just fuck shit up when I am angry... Apparently I also can have 'out of body' experiences. Like what happened when I was passed out.but the weird thing is I don't know right away ... It's like i remember it a couple days later. 

"Stiles. I am so sorry." Derek said putting his face into his hands. " I am so sorry that I failed you." I know I have only said I love you a couple times but Stiles ... I love you... Actually no, I am IN love with you. So much. And this past month or so has been life changing for me. I just can't believe I let you get so hurt." He started sobbing and all I could do was watch as Derek cried over my lifeless body.

"I promised you protection... And I couldn't even do that! I may never know what happened , or where you were... But I want you to know I will get revenge. " He reached over and grabbed my bruised hand and just cried holding my hand in his. 

I am not sure what I am... Or what I can do... But I will be sure to get payback on Kali for what she did.

\-------------------------------------

"Stiles." Derek said splashing water on his face. "Please babe." 

Stiles' eyes started to fidget and eventually open. Derek wiped his face and smiled like never before.

"Derek?" He responded sounding tired, attempting to sit up. 

"Not so fast lay back down. You went through a lot. Your body needs to relax." Derek told him while placing a kiss on his cheek. 

Stiles looked around and noticed he was at Deaton's office. 

"Stiles I know this is going to be a lot to ask... But we need to know what happened. All we know is you ended up at a river passed out." Derek grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. 

He told him the story about how he was peeing and Kali took him. He told him about the torture and the hanging and that the Leader was named Kali. He stopped at the part where the 'super natural' side came out. 

"If I tell you the next part do you promise to believe me?" Stiles asked gripping the hand harder. 

"I promise ." Derek said looking at deaton as he walked into the room. 

"Okay well while i was being hung by my wrists , I got this feeling in my body... Like I wasn't hurt , like I was invincible. All of a sudden shit started flying everywhere . Kali hauled ass when A knife came flying and cut me loose . Right before she walked out she called me an elemental then left ." Stiles was out of breath . He noticed Deaton raising an eyebrow and he turned to face Stiles.

"Did you just say elemental?" Deaton asked getting closer to Stiles. 

"Yeah...she kept asking me what I was , beating me for an answer. I guess she knew whatever it was that me being angry would trigger it. "

"Stiles, an elemental is one of the most incredible powers if used right." Deaton smiled at Stiles. " I want you to take this. I have a file on every creature in the bestiary ,thanks to Allison. Read all up on the elemental... You have a lot of training to do." Stiles grabbed the folder and smiled when he saw the rest of the pack file in.

Scott was the first to run up to Stiles grabbing him as tight as possible. Scott gripped tighter, holding the tears back , and looked him in the eyes. 

"You scared me so much." Is all he could get out. " I thought I lost my best friend!" That triggered Erica, Allison, and Lydia to start crying as well. 

They all hugged Him, including Boyd who told him that 'this bitch was going down.' 

All the werewolves put a hand on Stiles body. At the same time all of them started to cringe as they were physically taking all the pain away from Stiles. When they finished he got up and sat on the table eyeing for Derek to sit next to him. 

"Guys I ...we really need to tell you something." Stiles looked over at Derek who gave him a reassuring nod. " since june ... Me and Derek have been dating. I know this seems like a weird way to tell you guys considering I was just rescued from a torture session, but we need support and you guys are family." All the girls (and Isaac) let out an AWHHH before hugging them. 

\-------------------------------------

"I'll be up in your room... It will all be okay." Derek said Kissing Stiles on the forehead . Stiles watched as Derek scaled the wall and went Into the window. He walked up to the door opening it quietly. 

"Listen I don't care how long it takes . FIND MY DAMN SON!" His father was yelling from the kitchen. 

Stiles walked into the kitchen covered in bruises and scabbed over wrist. "Hi...dad." He said before his dad ran over to him gripping tightly. 

"What happened to you? Who was it?" He looked at Stiles with pure anger . "I want names and descriptions. " he father said grabbing a pen and paper.

"Dad it is fine... I'm okay." He said losing the battle he had to hold back his tears. "Please." 

His dad just hugged him tighter not letting go for a few minutes. "Son ... When you are ready to tell me the full story, you can tell me. But just so I know ... How did you get the bruises?" 

Stiles thought about it for a second then decide to tell him the truth to a certain extent. "I was tied by my wrists and hung from the ceiling for two days straight, also the person kept hitting me." He stopped talking when a tear went down his fathers face.

"As long as you are okay now." he sighed. They were like this for 5 minutes until Stiles told his dad he wanted to go lay down. He pulled him into one last hug. " I love you son."

"I love you too dad." Stiles replied before walking up the stairs and fading into his room. He walked in and locked the door.

"How was it?" Derek asked walking out of the closest to close the space between them. 

"He was so worried... He had the cops on the phone and everything." Stiles pulled Derek into a hug and buried his face into his shoulder. "Should I tell him...about us." Stiles looked up at Derek who just looked into his eyes and nodded.

"C'mon I will go with you."Derek said climbing out the window. Stiles went downstairs and sat on the couch next to his dad. 

"Dad I know this isn't a good time but ... The person I have been dating is coming over to check on me... If that is okay." He saw his father glare up then back to his paper.

"Of course. Who is she?" He hated how everyone just assumed it was a she. I guess the Lydia thing through people off but still , all I ever did was stare at guys. 

"That is the thing... It is a he." His dad looked up again then back down to the paper and smiled.

"Okay , it will be nice meeting him." His father said giving stiles a reassured smile. 

"You have meet him a couple times..." Stiles said playing with his fingers. His dad put the paper on the coffee table and went to say something until he was interrupted by the sound of knocking ."I got it!" Stiles said moving towards the door. When he opened it he walked to the side and let Derek in . 

"Son... Why is Derek Hale in my house?" His father asked looking at Derek like he was about to jump the table and kill him. 

"Hi sheriff." Derek said before having a hand put up to silence him.

"Dad, I am dating Derek." Stiles replied locking fingers with Derek. His father looked from Stiles back to Derek a couple times before speaking again. 

"Come sit down." He said motioning to the empty chairs at the table. They all sat down and the sheriff started the 'investigation'. "How long has this been going on? Have you been lying to me ? You do realize I can put him in jail for being with a minor right." Stiles gripped Derek's hand tighter under the table.

"It has been about a month sheriff." Derek said getting a surprise look from him. 

"And no dad. I haven't lied to you other than the sweat pants and CVS." 

He sighed then looked at the two boys. "Derek tell me honestly... Do you like my son? Is this a hookup or whatever you call it now a days? Or is it a real relationship?" He averted his look to be strictly on Derek's eyes. 

"Sir, the past month or so I have gotten to know your son a lot. I love him sheriff. And what we went through ,with me having to carry his lifeless body through the woods, was one of the hardest things to do. " 

"Dad, I know this is a lot ... But I really love him. And he has been here for me when I felt terrible." He looked at his father who was trying to take in all that he heard before replying. 

"Derek , if something happens to my son due to something you do, I will have you locked up. And as for you Stiles, no more lying to me. If you want to hang out with Derek tell me. It is summer so I am going to be very nice and say that you can stay over whenever and you can go over whenever as long as you ask and get permission first. Also Derek, the rule for you is you have to come over at least once a week for movie night with us." He gave Derek a smile. They all stood up and Derek went to give the sheriff a handshake , but Stiles' dad pulled him into a hug. "Thank you so much for saving my son." He whispered .

"Anytime sheriff." He replied smiling and grabbing Stiles. They went upstairs and laid on the bed. 

"That wasn't too bad." Stiles said laying on his side to face Derek. He put a hand on Derek's cheek and rubbed it with his thumb.

"It was good." Derek replied smiling. He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend passionately. It was a deep kiss . A kiss that someone gives a lover when they pick them up from an airport after two weeks. It was a perfect kiss. Derek pulled away a little moving his mouth to Stiles' ear. "I can't go that long without kissing you again." He whispered breath hot on Stiles' ear.

"I know baby." He replied kissing his cheek. 

\-------------------------------------

When they got to the Vet office Derek turned to look at Stiles. 

"You sure you want to start today?" He asked parking the car. Stiles nodded and they got out, making their way to Deaton , who was in the lab.

"Ah Stiles and Derek. You ready for training?" Stiles nodded and they did just that. Deaton told him he would have to learn a little about each element first then they could start the big stuff. He told him about how our bodies are mostly water so controlling liquids would come a bit easier. Next they talked about fire and he told him how rage was a good way to channel the fire aspect due to the connection. Earth was when he could control stuff with his mind and control natural forces. And lastly was wind, which was how he scared Kali. Wind is how he created the storm and made shit go flying. 

After taking in all the information they started training exercises . Deaton placed a glass of water, a lit candle , and a glass of dirt in front of him. He told him that if he safely tapped into his rage he would be able to control the flame. 

" It isn't working." Stiles let out after staring at the candle for five minutes. 

"Remember every time you got mad. Remember the night Matt went crazy. Remember the full moons. Remember how you felt when Lydia got Jackson back." Derek whispered in his ear. He took a deep breath in and his eyes went back to black. The flame started twitching and eventually grew about two inches taller. 

"Whoa!" He said as the flame went down . He was amazed by how he just controlled a flame. 

Next was the water. He had to concentrate on the blood moving through his body, and all the liquid in his body helping him control the water in front of him. Slowly the water was floating above the cup in a perfect circle. Stiles managed to get the water back in the cup without a spill. 

"You are a fast learner Stiles. You have a gift, and it isn't just the power. You are incredibly smart young man." Deaton said smiling at Stiles. 

The rest of the three hour session Deaton had him move small things and even learn to levitate slightly. By the end he was able to move medium size things and control small flames. 

"See you tomorrow?" Deaton asked looking at Stiles? 

"Yeah." Stiles said with a smile as Deaton patted his shoulder. They got in the car and Derek turned to Stiles. 

"Flash your eyes." Derek said grabbing Stiles' hand. Stiles did as instructed to and Derek just let out a laugh and a giant grin. "Baby I am taking a picture so you can see!" Derek took a picture with his phone and showed Stiles , who was laughing and smiling at the picture. 

"Dude , I look so cool!" He said laughing. They pulled away and drove to Derek's loft . When they got there Stiles asked him if it would be okay if he practiced a little at his house, which Derek fully agreed to. 

"I have a good Idea!" Derek said running to the bathtub and filling it. "Come in here!" Stiles walked into the bathroom and sat on the sink. 

"Why did you fill the tub?" He asked looking at Derek quizzically . Derek smiled back and went to get the folder from Deaton.

" In here it says practicing while in the element can make it easier in the future. So I want you to lay down in the tub and do some practice exercises that Deaton told you to. "

Derek was taking this training thing far and he was sure he knew why. 

Derek wasn't there to fight for him when Kali was torturing him. He was vulnerable and Derek knew that. Derek was pushing him to his limits so that if anything else happened, he could defend himself and NOT come home looking like he just got hit by several cars. 

"Great Idea." Stiles said laying in the warm water. He submerged himself and just stayed there focusing on the water and the movements of liquid . He concentrated on his thoughts of moving water and how he could control it. His eyes flashed black and all the water ,with him in it, lifted from the tub. Derek sat there looking amazed by the floating boy. He turned his head to look at Derek and smile so Derek could take a picture. 

Stiles lowered himself and sat against the wall , clothed legs still in the water. He pulled Derek closer to him and gave him a kiss, getting his shirt wet where he grabbed him.

"I forgot to tell you about the most vivid dream I had right before I came back to consciousness the other day." Stile whispered to Derek who was now sitting between Stiles' legs in the tub. Stiles let out a laugh then waited for Derek to respond.

"Oh yeah? About what?" Derek asked grabbing the hands that were wrapped around his stomach. 

" I had a dream I was standing next to you while you sat over my lifeless body... It was like an out of body thing. But here is the cute part. You were sitting next to me with my hand in yours. And you told me that you were in love with me." Derek turned ,face red as could be , to face Stiles . He pressed his forehead onto Stiles' and let out a giant breath.

"That wasn't a dream." He whispered as he flipped on to his stomach and Kissed Stiles , pushing him under water and kissing him more. When stiles propped himself back up he reached for a towel and drained the tub. The two boys wrapped themselves up and To Derek's room to change. 

Stiles grabbed a pair of his sweat pants and boxers then went back in the bathroom to change. When he came back out , wet clothes in hand, Derek was pulling his sweatpants over his boxers. 

"We have matching sweat pants, how cute are we?" Stiles said laughing. They went in the kitchen because They hadn't eaten since way before the went to see Deaton. 

"I am going to make quesadillas and rice." Derek stated pulling out all the ingredients . Stiles just sat at the counter and thought of a good plan. Derek was filling a pot with water so Stiles concentrated and kept making the water splash Derek. 

"What the fuck is wrong with my-" he paused for a second , turning around to see Stiles laughing so hard tears were coming down his face. " You were doing that weren't you." He said with a scowl , which made Stiles laugh harder. 

He continued cooking without any Stiles interruption. Derek was cooking the quesadillas when the rice pot started boiling over.

"Stiles come over here and put the rice into a bowl, it is done." Derek looked at Stiles who's eyes were now black , and finger pointed at the pot. The water in the pot and the rice lifted up and went into the bowl. Stiles then lifted just the water and put it in the sink .

"Show off." Derek muttered under his breath earning a smile from stiles. When Derek finished lunch it was around 1. The entire time during lunch Stiles was using his new skills to get himself juice and making it swap from glass to glass. 

"I think I finally got the hang of this thing!" Stiles said taking a bite from his quesadilla. 

"I knew you would.Derek replied sending him a quick grin. 

"Derek I have a question."

"Do you think they will come back for me... To finish what they started?" Stiles voice lowered a bit and Derek looked up from his plate to meet his eyes. 

"Stiles,If they do come back you won't be facing them alone. You have me and the rest of the pack. Plus with your new skills and how quick you are learning , you will be unstoppable." He grabbed Stiles' hand and kissed it. 

"I love you ." Stiles said leaning over and pressing their lips together. 

"I love you too Stiles. So much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good or no? Leave comments ,kudos ,and subscribe for more chapters:-) btw during the tub scene I kind of pictured it being like The last scene of 3x11 except without ice . But yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter and TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE SAD ABOUT TEEN WOLF ENDING MONDAY I FEEL YOU! Sorry i am emotionally distressed about it lol


	9. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles/Scott bromance, attempted suicide, and cheating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !! It has been a little while due to me being on vacation! WARNING there is an attempted suicide in this chapter. If you are sensitive to the subject ...You were warned.

The past few weeks have been crazy. Training with Deaton is four hours a day, five days a week. Derek is the one who choose to book all the sessions or else I could have Stuck to once or twice a week. 

All in all things are okay I guess. Since the day with Kali I have been having Terrible nightmares . So bad that when I am home alone , I get a text from Derek making sure I am okay because he can hear me screaming. They are strange dreams about being back in the room, Kali hitting me and nearly killing me then I wake up. 

Also I have learned some new tricks. Deaton taught me how to control a flame about the size of a campfire, and how to make water go into different shapes. 

\-------------------------------------

From Scott: " Hey man . I miss you, can we chill?

To Scott: "Sure, Dad isn't home until saturday. He had a case out of state." 

From Scott: " I will be there in a minute." 

Stiles got up and used the bathroom ,changing into the hoodie that was hanging up. He and Scott hadn't seen each other in a week due to training and Derek. Scott thought it was payback for Allison , but it wasn't he was just really busy. Actually Ever since the powers were discovered the only people who he had been with a lot were Derek and Deaton. 

When Stiles walked back in his room Scott was sitting on his bed. He walked towards the boy on the bed and pulled him into a hug.

"I miss my bestfriend." Stiles said clenching the back of Scott's shirt. 

"I miss you too, what has you so busy?" Scott asked looking Stiles in the eye. Stiles knew he couldn't lie to him. It was nearly impossible due to the fact that he would be able to hear his heart beat. 

"Can we talk about this later? I want you to know ... But I don't know how to tell you." Stiles is guilty. He has been hiding this from his best friend for over two weeks now. He shouldn't be guilty but he is. He was hiding something so bug from his best friend, something that Scott deserved to know. 

"I understand. Just you know you can talk to me right ? We are still best friends , and I love you. Since me and Allison are broken up we will be seeing each other A lot more I promise , no more distractions."

That made Stiles happy and sad. He was happy because of his friend wanting to hang out more , but sad that he had to dump his girlfriend to do it.

"Good!" Stiles answered grabbing the two PS3 controllers from the TV. 

They played video games and ate snacks until 7 when Derek called asking is he could come over. 

"I will give you guys alone time. I had a great day Stiles, text me in the morning. " Scott said hugging Stiles then exited the room. 

Stiles waved goodbye and put the phone back to his ear. 

" You can come over ." Stiles said before hanging up. 

When Derek arrived he stayed in the car motioning for Stiles to get in. Stiles complied and sat in the Camero greeting Derek with a kiss. 

"Hey baby." Stiles said kissing him more.

"Hey, You hungry? I thought I would take you out for dinner." Derek asked reaching for the boy's hand.

"Very ! Haven't eaten anything but Snacks all day!" 

"Good, I have a table waiting for us at Red Lobster." Stiles Face lit up . He had not been on a real date since sophomore year when he and Danny went to a movie together. It ended horribly which is why they decided to be just friends. 

"You are the best!" Stiles said as they pulled off. 

They ate a decent meal, Stiles got some feast with crabs, shrimp , and fish . Derek got seafood noodles with salad and a crab cake. 

"That was amazing Derek. Thank You!" Stiles said getting into the car. When they started driving , Stiles could feel a tension in the car. Like Derek had been wanting to tell him something all night. If he was right it would make sense . Derek was treating him to an expensive dinner plus is taking him to the beach to relax by the water. 

After about 15 minutes into the ride , Stiles couldn't take the silent tension anymore. 

"Why are we doing this stuff der bear?" Stiles asked Smiling at Derek. 

"What do you mean? I can't treat you to nice stuff every once in a while?" Derek said smirking at Stiles before averting his attention back to the road.

"I am just asking. I keep feeling this tension from you. I wasn't sure if something was wrong." Derek looked back at him then pulled the car to the side if the road. " Why are you pulling over?" Stiles asked looking at Derek worriedly. 

"Stiles..." Derek started to tear up. "I am so sorry." Stiles sat there and looked at Derek with a look of concern. 

"What is wrong, did something happen?" Stiles moved Derek's chin up and meet his stare. 

"I did something very terrible... " he started crying more. " Stiles Don't be mad at me...but I- I-" 

"Derek what did you do?" Stiles asked trying to hold back the feelings that built up in his head. All the possibilities of what could have happened flooded his mind with sorrow. 

"I cheated." Stiles eye watered up and his face looked like the first time he saw Scott change. "I am so sorry Stiles. I was having a meeting with A girl who helped my mom out when she was alive... She kissed me. Then some stuff happened. I promise you that I feel guilty and terrible. All I could think about was how I was hurting you. It made me stop." Stiles was crying and putting his face into his hands. 

"I love you Derek... But how could you do something like that to me. I have done nothing to you ." He started sobbing even harder , trying to catch his breath with every sob. "So you had sex with her?" 

Derek just looked at him face still pale. He mouthed out the words I'm sorry before Stiles got out the car, slamming the door behind him. At that moment it started to pour down rain. 

"Stiles, please! I am begging you. We can fix this. I know I messed up, but I love you." Stiles kept walking drowning the apologies with his own Crying. 

"Derek... I can't do this." Stiles started , turning to face Derek. "I can't let people in just to get my heart messed up." He walked up to Derek and placed a soft kiss onto his lips. "I should have known you were no different." He walked away from Derek and started up the dark road. 

"Just let me take you home. I wont bother you , I just want to make sure you get home safely." Derek begged as he cried. 

Stiles deep down knew this was all a mistake... Letting Derek in, getting this magic, scott getting bit. It was all bad timing. He hated himself for loving someone so much that when this happened he was so broken. It took everything he had to face Derek and tell him "I'd rather walk." 

Derek stood outside his car crying for Stiles to talk it out with him. He begged. But Stiles still said no. Derek followed him grabbing his shoulder. Stiles turned his head around eyes black as night and sent Derek flying before stopping him inches from the ground. His hand was held out , as if holding Derek in place. 

His voice shifted to the sound of four large , deep voiced men broke the silence.

"Do not touch me." He said before releasing Derek to fall to the ground. Derek just sat there soaking wet looking at Stiles. The only light in the sky was the lightening that occurred whenever Stiles heart beat jumped. 

Derek finally got in his car dialing Scott's number to tell him where they were and what happened. 

When Scott arrived Stiles was laying on the ground eyes closed with a hand on his face. Scott looked at Derek gave him a reassuring 'I got this' glare and stood at the front of the car. 

"Buddy ... It is me Scott." Stiles turned around ,the light from The headlights shining on his pale face. There was something in his hands. When Scott looked at it he saw it was one of the Argent's Knives he got after he the incident with Gerard. 

"Stiles please..." Scot cried out only to be ignored. Stiles brought the blade to his throat. "Please put the blade down. I know you have been going through a lot lately , but we can fix it .. All if it." 

He inched a little closer and pressed the blade to his neck, one sideways motion and that would be it. No more problems . No more worries. No more love . In one motion it would all end and their would be no more Stiles. Derek could be with the girl he had sex with. He wouldn't have to be tied down by some pathetic 17 year old boy who was prone to panic attacks. He could end his father being a father. He could make their be one less pack member. 

He thought of his Dad . And how if he was gone, he would have nobody to look after him. He thought about Scott who already has dad issues and mixed with watching his bestfriend kill himself would break him. He thought about how no matter how much Erica teased him, she told him " I love you dumbo" at every pack meeting. He thought about Derek. He thought about how He was the first person he has opened up to since the fire, and how he made him feel special. 

"Stiles , I know I messed up," Derek's voice called from beside Scott," But we can fix this . I am in love with you and NOBODY else. Stiles you are so perfect and I was dumb to ever treat you the way I did." Stiles just looked at the two boys with a blank face. 

"If you do it," Derek forced his claws out and gripped his own neck tight with them," I go to." Derek said closing his eyes. 

Scott looked between the Two boys and agreed. "Me too ." Scott said Crying, eyes closed. . 

A few seconds they both heard the sound of metal hitting the ground , to soon be followed by a loud thud.

It all happened so slow. Scott and Derek opened their eyes and ran towards Stiles. He looked at them and wrapped his Arms around the two of them sobbing louder than before. 

" I am so sorry." Stiles let out crying into Scott's shoulder. Scott massaged his back and kissed the top of the boy's wet head. 

"It will be okay." Derek said Kissing Stiles on the forehead.

\-------------------------------------

Stiles woke up to see a note on his night stand . It read ... 

"Stiles,   
I am so sorry for everything. If you want to talk to me just do it. I love you and never meant to hurt you.  
<3 Derek" 

Last night was a blur. He remembers going out to eat, then Derek admitting he had sex with someone else. After he told him that it was a blur.

He got up to check his phone to see a message from Scott. 

From Scott: " Call me as soon as you wake up. Love you bro." 

He decided he minus well call Scott now. 

"Hello?" Scott answered. 

"Hey Scotty." 

"How are you feeling today?" Stiles was confused by the question . 'Was Scott their last night' he thought to himself. 

"Uhm... Fine. Still upset by what he told me... But I guess all together better." 

"That is good... Stiles, never do that again , I thought I was going to lose you. I can't live without my best friend." There was a certain sadness in his voice that Stiles didn't understand. He didn't know why he was so sad. 'I must have done something really bad.' He thought . 

"I honestly don't know how you were involved Scott. Everything after Derek telling me he cheated is a blur." He was calm and confused. Scott must have been able to tell. 

"You should call Derek. A lot happened last night.Talk this out with him. We talked about it because he followed me to take you home and brought you inside. He told me how terrible he felt. The rest is his story to tell. " Scott's voice was low and pained. 

"Thanks buddy , I will. Love you man." He hung up . So he knew something pretty bad happened last night , he just didn't know what. After taking a shower and eating some breakfast he got in his jeep and drove over to Derek's loft. 

He sat parked outside for 15 minutes . He knew Derek could probably hear him sitting out here but he just couldn't walk up there. Finally he cut the jeep off and walked up to the loft. After knocking twice Derek opened the door face pale as a ghost and eyes blood red, like he had been crying for a while. He was dressed in grey sweat pants and a large black hoodie. 

"Stiles?" Derek asked blowing his nose. He looked like a train wreck and Stiles knew something terrible must have happened. 

"Hi Derek. I came so we could work this out." 

"Really? Come in . " Derek motioned for him to sit. "You want something to drink?" He asked grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. Stiles shook his head and sat on the couch . Derek soon followed sitting at the other end of the couch. 

"Well I want to start with asking what happened last night? I blacked out after you told me ... The thing. I don't even remember Scott being there." 

Derek looked hesitant to answer until Stiles gave him a look. 

"You tried to kill yourself... I hurt you so bad that you wanted to take your own life. I will never forgive myself for that." His eyes watered. Stiles sat there in dis belief . 

"You are lying." Stiles muttered before breaking down in tears. 

"I wish I was... You had the knife argent gave you up to your neck. You were going to do it... But Scott snapped you out of it. He told you that if you did it, he was too." Derek was lying but Stiles didn't need to know. Yes, Scott helped snap him out of it, but it truly was Derek who did it. Derek told him he wasn't going to stand alone. Derek was the one who really got in his head with his very truthful spiel. 

"Wow.." Was all Stiles could say. Derek looked him in the eyes and reached for his hand. "Who was she?" Derek's look changed a bit. 

"Her name is Jennifer . Jennifer Blake . She was a family friend. We were meeting because she said she knew stuff about the other pack. We talked for a while then stuff changed." Derek looked away from Stiles who was now tearing up. 

"Is she better than me? Do you like her more? Is that why you had sex with her but not me?" Stiles was trying to avoid yelling. He wanted to get through this. He wanted to go back to normal, where he could just love Derek. 

"Stiles I love you. I am IN love with you. We started talking about family and all the good times with them and I was upset. She tried cheering me up but the whole time I could only think of you. You stayed in my head. I finally had to stop. I grabbed my clothes and left . That is when I called you, I had to tell you the truth, it was killing me. I wont have sex with you for certain reasons, none being because I don't 'like you enough'. I actually want it to be a special moment for us.I know I messed up." 

Stiles sat there taking in all the information and details . They sat in silence for a while so Stiles could think about what happened. 

"Derek... It is going to take a lot for me to trust you again. But... I want to be with you. I am in love with you and honestly I want to be able to see your face everyday day of my life. You are just amazing. And yes, you may have cheated on me, but you have my heart. Just can we forget this happened. I will never bring it up again... EVER . As long as you promise to never repeat ." Derek lunged foreword, still crying his eyes out, and gripped Stiles into a hug. 

"I will never Stiles." He whispered into his ear before pressing their foreheads together. "I can't risk losing you... Ever again." Derek said pulling him closer.


	10. Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach trip, appologies, and an anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So I am on "Vacation" (taking care of my grandmother after surgery) so writing is a little difficult. I got this super long chapter written in the airport and between helping her out. The song they 'sing' in the car is "Roar-by Katy Perry" which is my absolute favorite song at the moment. 
> 
> I just want to say THANK YOU to all the people that keep up with this fic ! It really means a lot to me . With that said I need your opinion. Read this chapter then read the notes at the end.

Should I be mad? Derek openly admitted he cheated on me, and had sex with someone else... But he will not have sex with me. 

He says he wants it to be special but obviously he didn't need a reason with Jennifer or whatever her name is. 

The past couple days have been awkward. Derek comes over and stays in the desk chair while I lay on my bed. We barely kiss and instead talk about how each others day went and what was on TV. I want to trust him... I really do , but I just am so hurt. Hurt by the fact that I gave my heart to this guy and he repays me with fucking some woman that tested her luck? No. It made me feel like I wasn't good enough or that I didn't deserve to have sex with him. I know it sounds a lot like "sex is what is more important" but it isn't. It is the fact that sex symbolizes moving foreword in a relationship. 

It hurts...It really does, but I love him and honestly I don't want to lose him. He makes me feel better more than he makes me hurt, and even though we are going to be in this awkward stage for a little while, We are getting through it. 

\-------------------------------------

Stiles was laying on his bed with his headphones in , thinking of good gifts to give Derek for their two month anniversary. He thought about a leather jacket with 'HALE' on the back, new blankets for his bed, a trip to Disney, and even a ps3. But none of it sounded like enough. Derek hadn't talked about what he wanted because Stiles didn't think he thought of it as a big deal. After thirty minutes of thinking he broke down and called Lydia.

"Heyyy Stiles!" Lydia shouted over the phone. 

"Hey Lydia! I have a favor?" He sounded hesitant. He never really asked Lydia for stuff because he was usually the one giving. But since the crush he had on her faded, they haven't talked much. 

"And what might that be?" She sounded very curious.

"Me and Derek have been dating two months now, and I want to give him something special... But I can't think of a single thing." He heard her humming on the other line. She suggested one idea that she did for jackson and Stiles jumped right on the Idea. 

"Lydia that is so perfect! Thank you!" He was smiling so big. He hadn't even thought about it. 

"Anytime Stiles... Btw now that you aren't obsessed with me, I would really like to hang out with you." He could hear the sincereness in her tone. They really had never hung out together with the exception of when she came over to his house after he got beat up. 

He gave a goofy smile. " I would like that." After he hung up he went straight to the store to get Derek's gift. 

\-------------------------------------

To Derek: "I will pick you up from your house in an hour. Be ready please." 

He got up from his bed and went to take a shower using Derek's favorite body wash of his. He scrubbed every part of his body to make sure Derek went crazy when he smelled him. 

Once he got out of the shower he gelled his hair up the towel still wrapped around his waist.

From Derek: " Okay. What kind of clothes should I wear?" 

To Derek: " Whatever. We are going to get some food from a restaurant. So jeans and a nice shirt?" 

From Derek: "Okay! See you soon."

Stiles found a nice long sleeve shirt and some jeans that were tight on his ass and legs, but not to tight in the front. 

Once he was dressed and ready to go he walked into his fathers room and sat next to him on the bed. 

"Hey dad. I am taking Derek to Dinner for our anniversary, I might stay at his place if it gets to late. Is that okay?" His father looked up from his book and smiled , patting Stiles on the back. 

"That's fine. Tell him I said Hello and please Be safe." His dad hugged him and handed him a little box. Stiles raised his eyebrows then opened the box, face turning bright red. "I figured you guys would be 'Celebrating' and honestly I can't stop you... So that is to be sure you guys are safe." His face was still red when he walked out of the room. 'What the fuck' Stiles thought to himself as he got into the jeep. 

When He pulled up he saw Derek waiting for him. Derek got in the car with a backpack in hand. 

"Hey baby." Derek said as he leaned over to kiss Stiles. 

"Hey , I hope you are hungry." Stiles said giving him a slight grin before pulling off. Derek locked his fingers with Stiles as if trying to hold on for dear life. When they finally pulled up to the restaurant Derek turned to Stiles and just looked him in the eye. 

"I love you Stiles. And I know we both have noticed the tension between us the past week or so, but I really don't want us to be over, and I know it is our two month but I can't help but think you are mad at me." Stiles was really confused . 'Why would he think we are breaking up?' 

"What? That-Why would I do that? I love you." He was smiling and laughing but a few tears streamed down his face. "Derek you are the reason I am here today. You saved my life so many times that I can't even think of a way to repay you. We went through a bit of a rough patch recently but you told me about it. You were honest . I brought you here for our two month and that is it." He grabbed Derek's face between his hands pulled him closer. "I love you." Was all the teenager said before kissing Derek like it was there first kiss all over again. 

"Wow, I just... Whoa." Derek was in shock by how passionately he was just kissed. How much feeling was really in it. It made him forgot all their problems for enough time to just enjoy each other and act as if it was their first date all over again.

"C'mon let's eat so we can go back to your place and I can give you your gift." Stiles wiped his face and got out of the jeep holding hands with Derek throughout dinner. 

Dinner was mostly the two talking about the pack and what they had found out about the 'Kali pack' Stiles was caught off guard at one detail. 

"Jackson told me that he and Lydia have been seeing the same girl the past couple weeks. Jackson says whenever they see her he can sense a wolf." Stiles mouth flew open and he dialed Jackson's number. 

"Jackson ! Go pick up Lydia and stay with Boyd for a couple days.... Just do it.... " he hung up the phone and looked at Derek. "It all makes sense now. We think Lydia has some power right? When I got kidnapped Kali asked me about knowing where some girl was. If I am right they are now targeting Lydia to figure out what she is." Derek couldn't hold back his expression. He was impressed by how he figured it all out. Derek looked down to his phone for a few minutes then back to Stiles. 

" I texted Deaton. He is going to put a line of mountain ash around Boyd's house once they get there." They continued eating dinner. Once they were done they got In Stiles' jeep. 

"Now where?" He asked looking at Derek. He really wanted to go back to Derek's house but at the same time he felt the need to protect Lydia. 

"We can go by my house for a couple hours so we can trade gifts and watch a movie, then we will head over to Boyd's." Stiles nodded then started towards Derek's loft. When they arrived Derek unlocked the door and started walking towards his room. 

"I have to go get your gift." Derek shouted as he walked into the bedroom. Stiles sat on the couch two neatly wrapped boxes in hand. Once Derek returned he sat on the couch next to Stiles. Stiles handed him the bigger box first . 

"I didn't know what to get you but then I figured you would like this." Derek opened the box to reveal a red and blue jersey with 'HALE' on the back. The front had a wolf on it and said 'wolf pack' underneath. "The red is for your eyes now and the blue is for your eyes before you were an alpha. I figured you assembled this team so why not show it." Derek didn't look away from the jersey for a while . 

"I love it Stiles.. Thank you !" He leaned over grabbed the gift for Stiles. It was in a blue bag and had white ribbon at the top. It was a book with tons of pictures since the day in the woods. It even had some newer pictures of Stiles and Derek kissing on the fourth of july. It was decorated amazingly and each picture had a hand written caption with it. 

"You did this all on your own?" Stiles said gazing at the book. He was in awe . 

"Lydia came over and helped me. The entire pack donated pictures that had to do with you. Scott gave some pretty good ones." He said with a blush filled grin. Stiles kissed him and handed him his other gift. It was a little box wrapped in blue wrapping paper. Derek opened it and his eyes started to water a bit. 

"I know it isn't much but I talked to my dad about it and he said it was okay." It was a key to his house that Stiles had painted. The top of the key was green and said 'Derek+Stiles' in pink writing. "I figured this way I can lock my windows at night and you can still get in. " 

Derek pressed his lips on Stiles, pushing him back to lay on the couch. He sat over him and kissed him rough on the lips each second becoming more and more passionate. He removed his own shirt and let Stiles run his hands on his body as he kissed all over the boys neck. 

"Derek what are you doing this for?" Stiles got out as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. 

"Because I love you." He kissed Stiles on the lips "Because you are perfect" he kissed him again. "And because I want you to know you are the only person I want to be with." He picked Stiles up and walked him to his bed where The room was lit by only the candles placed in different locations around the room. There was also some oils and lotion on the nightstand by the bed. Derek removed Stiles' shirt and jeans and picked him back up and placed him in the giant tub filled with bubbles and aroma oils. "I am treating you today." Derek said as they got into the tub together in just boxers. 

They laid in the tub together Stiles gripping onto Derek's side. The bathroom was dark with the exceptions of a few candles on the sink. 

"This is so perfect." Stiles said , face pressed against the side of Derek's chest. 

"Only for you baby." Derek replied kissing his forehead. Once the water started getting cold Derek got them Towels. He told Stiles once he took his underwear off and wrapped himself in the towel to lay on the bed. Stiles did as told and laid face down on the bed. Derek soon came to sit next to him in sweat pants and removed the oil and lotion from the side table. 

He put a little bit of the warm oil onto Stiles back and slowly massaged it into his back. Stiles laid there eyes closed , and completely relaxed. Derek went to the edge of the towel and back up multiple tines before adding some more oil to his hands. He slowly moved the towel to the sides and went down Stiles' ass and down his thighs to his legs. He massaged harder to get Stiles very relaxed, which he was. Derek rubbed the oil in, put the towel back on, and told him to flip over. He flipped over and Derek started again, pressing hard into chest and Stomach kissing him every so often to see if he was awake. He made his way down his body until he got to the towel and stopped. Stiles looked up at him in confusion. 

"What's wrong." Stiles asked trying to stay relaxed.

"I only want to go lower if you want me to. If you want to take this next step then I am ready as well." Stiles sat there for a moment processing the idea but then pulled Derek's face up to his. 

"I am ready." He whispered into Derek's ear before kissing him. 

Derek moved down to the towel and removed it to reveal what Stiles had below. He was semi-hard but that only lasted until Derek put oil on it and started stroking him. Derek was kissing all over his body while he was doing it . Stiles had both of his hands full of sheets. 

Derek continued to massage the lower half of his body with the oil until Stiles pulled him up again. "Now what?" He asked out of breath. Derek removed his sweat pants and was sitting next to the naked Stiles and whispered in his ear.

"Whatever you want." Stiles flung himself onto Derek and kissed him like it was his last time ever. Needless to say they never went to Boyd's due to the night long five rounds of sex they had. 

\-------------------------------------

Stiles woke up pressed up against Derek ,whose arms were tight around his body. Last night was one of the craziest nights of his life. Derek had finally let them have sex and if he was being honest it felt so right. He didn't want to wake Derek up because he looked so peaceful, but they had to go to Boyd's so they could talk to Lydia. 

"Baby, GoodMorning." Stiles said gently running his hands up and down Derek's chest. He moved a little but just grunted and stayed asleep. "I know you are tired babe, but we need to go check on Lydia." The grip on Stiles got tighter and he put his face in Stiles' neck. 

"I just want to lay here with you forever." He mumbled . 

"I want to lay here with you forever too. Trust me ." Stiles replied running his hands through Derek's hair. They stayed laying there for 15 minutes until finally Stiles said they needed to leave.

They got in the shower together washing off all evidence of the night before. The last thing Stiles, or Derek for that matter, would want the pack knowing that Stiles lost his virginity. They got out laughing because Stiles slipped while they were in the shower. 

"You are such a freak." Derek said kissing Stiles and laughing. Stiles laid on the bed with his towel on. He smiled and raised an eye brow. 

"Oh really ? I am a freak? Because I can do this?" He lifted Derek up into the air using his elemental abilities. "Or is it because I can do this?" And he jumped and flipped into the air right in front of Derek. Derek kissed him and started laughing.

"Actually you are a freak because of last night ," he said with a wink. " But I guess that stuff makes you freaky also." Stiles lowered Derek and himself onto the bed. 

"I know! But Let's go to Boyd's now . They are waiting." Derek nodded and got dressed. He put on his new jersey ,that Stiles got him , and some tight Jeans and walked into the bathroom where Stiles was fixing his hair. 

"You look so fucking hot right now." Stiles said grabbing Derek from behind so he could gel his own hair up. "Whoever bought you that hoodie must really love you!" He said smiling into his back. 

"I don't know if he love me, but sure do love him a whole lot. He also gave me this custom painted key on a chain , I am just trying to figure out if it is to his house or his heart." Stiles chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"It is a 2 in 1 key." Stiles said gripping Derek tighter. Derek laughed and turned around to hug Stiles tight. It was a little to tight but it made him feel safe, it made them both feel safe. They finished getting ready and left. 

Stiles turned the music up and instantly started singing. 

"I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sit quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything  
You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake your ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready cause I’ve had enough  
I see it all, I see it now"

He looked at Derek who was laughing and even was a little surprised when he started singing. 

"IV'E GOT THE EYE OF THE TIGER, THE FIRE, DANCIN THROUGH THE FIRE CAUSE I AM A CHAMPION AND YOUR GONNA HEAR ME ROOOOAR" 

Stiles looked at him with wide eyes and laughed. 

"You are so cute!" Stiles said as the song played on. They pulled up to Lydia's house a little while later. They parked on the street due to The Pack's car taking up the drive way. Stiles started walking to the door when he realized Derek was standing at the car with a stern face and his arms crossed.

"Derek come one!" Stiles shouted as Derek just stood there giving him a glare. " I don't get why-" And then it hit Stiles . He looked down at Derek's feet and saw the line of mountain ash. He chuckled and walked up to the line of mountain ash running his finger through the line to break it. He stood back up and kissed Derek on the side of the cheek. "Sorry baby." 

Once Derek crossed the line, Stiles pulled the little container of mountain ash that Deaton gave him and re connected the line. Derek tried sticking his hand over it and it got repelled so he knew it was good. They walked in the house to see the entire pack sitting in the living room eating pizza and very bored. 

"You are FINALLY here!Aren't you the one that told us to come here in the first place?" Jackson shouted from the couch. 

"Shut up Jackson." Stiles shot out before facing the entire pack. " The reason I need you all here is because I think I know the New Pack's motive. When I was kidnapped The woman kept asking me what I was. She said she sensed something in me and beat the living shit out of me until told her... Which I couldn't.But then Something happened . I learnt that day that I have powers that I can't explain but when she saw that I had them she fled." 

"What can you do? Talk people to death?" Jackson Snorted out earning a glare from Derek. 

"Actually Ass hole I can control fire water and air." It sounded a lot better in his head . When Everyone but Derek,Lydia, and Scott started laughing Stiles got pissed and his eyes turned from brown to completely black. He flicked his wrist with his index finger going up and Jackson was in the air. The room got quiet with the exception of Jackson threatening Stiles to put him down. Allison had a glass of water in front of her so with a flick of another finger it was sent into the air making circles around jackson. Once he had his fun he dropped his hands and laughed as both the water and Jackson fell to the floor. 

"Fuck you Stiles." Jackson said picking himself up off the floor and limping to sit next to Lydia. 

"Anyways, she is trying to figure out what the 'human people' in our group are. She knows what I am , she knows what Allison is , and now she is trying to target Lydia. Whatever power Lydia has is really important because they want her." The group all looked at each other. 

"Well I don't even know what I am." Lydia finally said to break the silence. "How would she know what I was." Stiles sat there for a second then came up with an answer.

"Exactly! If we can figure out what you are before her we can maybe use it against them. But Deaton has no idea what Lydia is... So we need to find someone who might." Stiles turned to look at Derek who tugged a little on his shirt. "Yeah?" He whispered. 

"Uhmm ...I know someone that could help, but I don't think you are going to like who it is..." Stiles looked at him quizically. 

"Who?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door bell rang and Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"You promised you wouldn't be mean!" Derek said as he walked towards the door.

That is when it hit Stiles. The anger, the jealousy , the revenge, and the sadness . He never expected to be face to face with the girl that his boyfriend cheated on him with. He DEFINITELY didn't think she would be the one to help his pack. 

"Guys ... Uhm this is Jennifer." Everyone waved and said hi except forStiles. Derek looked scared. Like this was the WORST possible idea he has ever thought of. Stiles walked up to the beautiful dark haired woman and wrapped an arm around Derek holding him tightly. 

" Hi, I'm Stiles . Derek's boyfriend." He said As he put a hand out for her to shake which she did with a smile as well. 

"I have heard a lot about you." She said in a genuine way. Stiles knew deep down she was trying to push him. She was attempting to trigger him. But he wasn't going to let that happen, if he did then she wins, he would have officially made her happy.

"I'm sure. We just need you to figure out what Lydia is , then you can go back to whore- I mean ,your day." She glared at him, up to Derek, then back at him. She walked over to the rest of the group who were trying to hold back their laughs . 

"Hi Lydia. Can you just lay down on the couch for me?" Jennifer asked being very caring towards Lydia. She did as told and laid down on her back. "Okay for me to figure out what you are we are going to have to connect so I can see , feel , and remember everything you can. I'm going to put one hand on your head and the other on your fore arm. When I say three I am going to need you to focus on everything that has happened since Peter bit you okay?" Lydia nodded and let Jennifer place her hands on her. "One ...two...three" 

Jennifer looked so concentrated while Lydia was in a trance like state. Jennifer made a few disturbed faces and finally let go of the girl. 

"What is she?" Derek asked . Jennifer looked at her with a sort of amused, but scared look. 

"The teller of death.... She is a banshee." They group looked at her with confused looks on their face. She sighed and started again. "She can tell when someone is going to die. When someone related, associated with, or someone important in town dies she screams loud enough to be heard from Miles away by humans. She will be the one to find the bodies , even though she won't necessarily know it. As long as she doesn't fight the feeling she could save someone before they die." Everyone looked at her and she just gave them a 'what do ya do?' Look. 

"That must have been what I heard that night..." Derek stopped talking , quickly catching himself. Stiles' face turned red and he shot a look at Derek. 

"The night what happened? Like two weeks ago I was staying with Jackson and woke up screaming. If I am going to control this then you need to let me know what happened." She looked between Derek and Stiles. 

Stiles Gripped Derek's hand very tight and was soon accompanied by Scott. 

"This is hard for me to talk about... And You guys are like family so You deserve to know... A couple weeks ago Derek told me he cheated on me, I guess my rage got the best of my powers and Threw him away from me, kind of like I did with Jackson. I tried to... Uhm... I tried taking my own life because the stress of a bunch of things hit me at once. I don't remember much if what happened but I was close to killing myself, but Scott and Derek snapped me out of it. Lydia must have sensed it which caused her to scream." The pack was filled with mixed emotions. Some were crying because Stiles nearly killed himself and some were pissed that Derek cheated. 

"Okay... Well I have an appointment so i need to leave." Jennifer said literally running out of the house. 

"Okay then? But anyways we are fine now. Now we just need to figure out a plan." Derek's grip on Stiles loosened but he still held on. 

"If we keep Lydia here they will eventually figure out a way to get in." Boyd put in. 

"Kali found me by my scent. If Allison Starts wearing all of Lydia's clothes we can throw her off." Stiles throughout there earning a look from Allison. " I know it sounds crazy but you can defend yourself better than Lydia can. Plus if we get you and Scott alone on the beach I can control the water to take her out." 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Derek flashed his eyes. Stiles opened the door to be greeted by the twins. The twins who were helping Kali. Stiles' eyes went completely black and he nearly threw them off the porch before they started talking.

"Please , we are here to help you. We swear. After the day Kali tried to kill you we realized she was doing this for the wrong reason. She wants Lydia and you dead. She feels like you two are an unknown threat.we know where her hideout is. We can help you kill her." Stiles turned to Derek and checked his pulse, signaling to check their pulse, and Derek nodded. 

"We trust you . Go tell Erica, Boyd, and Scott everything you guys know about what she wants...By the way how did you guys pass the mountain ash?" Stiles asked looking rather stumped.

"There was a break in the line, a footprint." Aiden answered pointing to where it was. 

"It was probably Jennifer." Derek stated clenching his jaw.

"Bitch." Stiles muttered under his breath , letting the twins in, and fixing the line of mountain ash. 

The twins said she was hiding out in an abandoned warehouse about 5 miles into the woods. They planned to ambush her and her pack in two days so they could get ready and decided Lydia should stay with Jackson and The twins at Scott's house for protection. 

Stiles and Derek said their goodbyes as they walked out the front door , Stiles going first to break the line, and left. Once they made it back to the loft they went straight for the room to change into pajamas. 

"Do you want spaghetti for lunch?" Derek asked walking from the room to the kitchen.

"Please! I'm Starving." Derek started making spaghetti. Stiles didn't know why but something about Derek cooking him food just made him look so much sexier. Especially when he was wearing just his sweat pants and no shirt. "I love you." Stiles said from the bar stool. 

"I love you too Stiles." Derek said turning around to kiss him. "So Deaton told me that You have been doing really great. He said you can even make a flame bigger and control good sized waves." Derek turned to see Stiles blushing.

"I mean... I don't want to brag buuuuut DEREK IT IS SOOOO FUCKING AWESOME!" Stiles shouted giggling and smiling the entire time. 

Derek laughed and looked at him. "Well I knew you could do it. He told me you kept messing with people at the beach." Stiles automatically thought of the woman who was being rude to her kid because she didn't want to be splashed so He sent a huge wave to splash on just her while she was tanning. It even made Deaton laugh ! 

"He told you about the mean lady?" Derek nodded and laughed. "Well she was being a bitch!" Stiles replied causing Derek to laugh louder. They ate dinner and sat on the couch. 

"I still want to take you to the beach baby." Derek said kissing Stiles on the cheek. 

" It is only two... Why don't we just go?" Stiles asked. Derek looked down at him and Smiled. 

"I have such a smart boyfriend." Stiles got up from the couch and packed their bag. He put a spare outfit for the two of them. Stiles changed into his pink bathing suit and watched as Derek put on his lime green bathing suit that, needless to say, made his body look super fucking perfect. Stiles laid on the bed and motioned for Derek to lay beside him. 

When Derek laid beside him he just wrapped his arms around him. He couldn't figure out why he loved Derek so much. It was like even though he had all this power to protect himself, he felt vulnerable without Derek. 

"Your heart beat is rising. Are you okay?" Derek asked rubbing Stiles' bare back with his hand. 

"I just don't understand why or how we ended up like this?" Stiles answered against the warm skin.

"Because I love you. You love me. Just stop thinking about it. All that matters is we are together." He couldn't have said it better himself. They brought their bag and cooler into the jeep and started driving. Derek rolled the window down because ' the smell if sand, salt water, and sunscreen was perfect to him'. 

After 30 minutes of driving they made it to a part of the beach where few people went and set up the blanket. 

"Will you rub sunscreen on my back Der bear?" Derek rolled his eyes and massaged the sunscreen into his back. When he was Done Stiles thanked him with a kiss. 

" I am not a huge fan of the water. But I will get in a little later. I think I might just nap here." Derek said as he laid stomach down on the blanket. 

"I am going to lay with you." Stiles said laying next to , and facing Derek. "You have the most beautiful face." Stiles said squinting his eyes.

"No ,You have the most amazing face." Derek shot back. 

"Well Alpha... I think you are perfect ... In everyway." Stiles yawned and laid his head down on the sand. 

"You are weird Stiles." Derek muttered as he reached his hand out to lock fingers with Stiles'. 

They spent the rest of the day drinking sodas and sitting on the edge of the beach. Once everyone was clear of the beach, Derek watched Stiles as he did some of his elemental powers using the ocean. 

"Well good job baby!" Derek shouted when Stiles used a wave to lift him high into the air. Stiles got down and ran back over to Derek. 

"I love it!" He said when he reached the blanket. He sat beside Derek who was laying on his Stomach, and traced with tattoo with his fingers. "You ready to go home Der bear?" 

Derek flopped over on his back and pulled Stiles down to him so that their bodies were pressed together. 

"Not until you kiss me." He said chuckling as Stiles smiled and gave a deep kiss. It started slow with Stiles just giving small kisses but then became longer and harder. 

Somehow Stiles ended up laying on top of Derek and had his hands exploring Derek all over. He stopped kissing Derek on the lips and moved down his body. Stiles' favorite part was always when he ran his tongue from Derek's belly button and down his happy trail then back up his stomach. 

His hand started exploring around too, running up his abs ,down the sides and eventually at his bathing suit where he slowly put his hand past the waist band. 

Derek seemed to approve by his semi twitching when Stiles grabbed it and by the long ,hard , and amazing Kiss Derek gave him. 

He started stroking slowly , but then gained some speed after a while. Derek laid there , one hand in the sand and the other on Stiles' thigh. 

"This is- fuck!" Derek got out as Stiles pulled the shorts down just enough to reveal his cock. Stiles kissed the tip at first , almost as if asking for permission. The moan Derek muttered was enough of a 'go ahead' for him. So he sat there and sucked. Letting it go deeper and deeper each time he went. 

Derek finally released himself with a grunt and it went all over his own chest. Stiles was quick and licked every drop off of the older man's chest . 

"Holy fuck! Stiles... You do some -some AMAZING things." He got up and tackled Stiles kissing him and just making sure the body contact was there. 

"Baby?" Stiles said in a faint voice after about 10 minutes of them just laying there.

"Yes?" 

"I wish we could be like this forever. Just having fun ,kissing , and having all the sex we want. I know there will be a day when all this may end but honestly," he put Derek's hand in his own and moved it to where his heart is " I never want us to end... Ever" 

Derek smiled and laid his head on his chest. "You aren't lying." He whispered. 

"And I never will." He replied. They sat on the beach until five o clock and then decided to drive home. 

During the ride home Derek fell asleep against the door. He looked so exhausted and happy. Stiles just drove home with this stupid grin on his face until they pulled up to the loft. 

"Baby we are home." Stiles said leaning over to kiss Derek. He made some grunting sound and got up. "I can carry you if you want?" Stiles offered. Derek nodded and Stiles flicked his wrist up, simultaneously The door opened and Derek floated out and into Stiles' arms. He used his powers to make the rest of the stuff follow behind them. 

When they made it to the bed he laid Derek down so he could remove his bathing suit. Once he got it off he found a pair of his sweatpants and pulled them up his body. 

After changing himself he laid beside Derek, instantly getting grabbed into a cuddle. 

"I had a great day." Derek whispered. Stiles smiled and ran his hand through Derek's hair. 

"Me too Der bear." He placed a kiss on his forehead and slowly they drifted away into blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Okay well I have a plan on what I want to do with this story but I want some Input from the rest of you. Should I make this one long Story about Stiles and Derek , and them coping with his new abilities? Or after the Kali situation is over should it end. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave comments!!


	11. Sick nasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is sick, kali fight, Surprise twist after 'battle' scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So I added a twist to this as suggested by a reader. I really hope you enjoy it.

So it is official I, Stiles Stilinski, lost my virginity. It is a weird feeling though. 

Like everyone makes it feel like you are so "different" and you feel like such a better person, but I honestly feel like shit. I am pretty sure I caught a cold from Derek or something. Which sucks because I need to be up to par for the fight against Kali. I may have some good powers but I will still need to focus and concentrate hard. 

I have had a headache since the day at Boyd's an even wanted to puke. Okay now I am pretty sure it was either Derek or the red lobster we ate at! Whatever it is , I hope it passes soon .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles was in Deaton's office picking up the mountain ash he would need for Later . It was going to be tough but their plan was do-able. 

"Okay so when you get on the beach make sure that you only leave a small gap to break the mountain ash line, it is already dark enough outside for it to not be visible unless looked for. If it is done right she should have her Stuck in the middle." Stiles nodded and walked around the office. "So Stiles . I hear you have a big role in tonights battle." 

Stiles smiled then replied." Yeah, I am using the stuff you have been teaching me." Stiles continued telling him the plan and what role he would be doing. Halfway through the plan Stiles got light headed and sat on the table.

"You okay there Stiles?" Deaton asked walking over to the boy. Stiles nodded and pointed to his stomach. 

"I have had a killer stomach ache all day. I think I am nervous for later. First real fight and all." Stiles had been sick all morning. Stomach cramping, nausea, and dizziness. He hadn't told the pack because he wanted his time to shine, he wanted to be able to get his revenge on Kali for beating him, And he knew That the pack (especially Derek) wouldn't let him fight her. 

"Here take this tea. It will reduce your stomach pain and dizziness." Deaton handed him a small jar of Herbs and the tub of mountain ash. Stiles thanked him and started out the door. "Stiles," Deaton called out before he made his way out of the door. "Good luck, and stay safe." Stiles waved and walked out.

To Derek: " Just left Deaton's heading to the beach, to get set up. Love you." 

From Derek: " Okay. Just picked up Lydia. You ready to show off to the pack :)?" 

To Derek:" I am nervous but Will be fine." 

Stiles drove to the beach stopping a few times to re focus . Once he got there he used the mountain ash to make a small house sized circle in the sand, leaving a break. He then took as many Sticks he could find in the dark, and poured gasoline on them , making sure they were soaked.

Lydia and Derek soon pulled up.

"Hey you guys, Lydia I am going to run through the plan with you one last time but I just need to talk to Derek for a minute." Lydia nodded and walked towards the beautiful ocean. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, earning a tight squeeze in return.

"Stiles it will be okay. Do you want me to stay just in case?" Stiles pulled away from Derek. He ha done that emotion sniff thing and must have caught a smell of how nervous he was. Stiles shook his head and pressed his forehead to Derek's. 

"She won't come if you are here. You know that. I have been practicing for over a month now. I should be fine." Derek pressed one last Kiss to Stiles as the Twins pulled up. "I will see you later. " He walked away towards Lydia and sat in the Circle of mountain ash. 

"You guys ready?" Ethan asked loosely Tying Lydia and Stiles together. They were placed at an angle outside the mountain ash where once Kali stepped into the circle all Stiles has to do is let the mountain ash in his hand fix the break. 

As planned Aiden ran a sharp claw along Stiles cheek and drew blood. At the same time The twins let out a loud howl to let Kali know where they were. 

They waited there for a few minutes until Kali walked over with Ennis .

"Well well well if it isn't the two bitch boys themselves." Kali retorted as she laughed " and who do we have here... Is that Stiles and Lydia." 

"We caught them for you. " Ethan stated . "It is an apology for leaving the pack." Aiden included.

"Well boys you guys definitely earned your way back in. " kali said standing right outside the line of ash. Lydia had started crying and freaking out, like not apart of the plan freaking out. She looked straight forward and let out a loud high pitched scream. 

"Kali can't we just kill her. All she does is find bodies. The bodies WE get rid of." Ennis asked looking at Kali and getting closer to the kids, stepping into the circle. Kali smiled and held up a hand. 

"Not yet. I want to talk to my little elemental." Kali said stepping towards Stiles, into the circle. Stiles released the mountain ash in his hand to fix the break and that us when all hell started breaking loose. 

Stiles stood up helping Lydia up too. They walked to stand next to Ethan and Aiden, away from the now trapped wolves. 

"Kali , they have us in a mountain ash circle." Kali looked down. She was pissed she started to wolf out. 

"You little fucks are going to pay." She screamed. Stiles got close to the circle and stopped. 

"Actually Kali I think you are going to be the one to pay." Stiles shined his phone on his now Blacked out eyes, "Guess what? Since the last time I saw you I have learned tons of new Tricks wanna see?" Kali's face changed and fear took over her body. 

Ethan took a lighter and handed it to Stiles . " Watch close." Stiles said pointing to the stack of wood. Stiles lit the lighter and sent the flame to the gas soaked wood , and it went into Flames. "One Trick I learned his how to control Fire," the fire turned into a small vortex , circling the two wolves . "Another thing I can do is control water," the ocean water started churning. A giant water vortex shot up from the ocean and also began circling them. " I can kill you with either one of these ... So why dont you choose Kali, I will be fair." Stiles was pissed all the rage from When Kali tortured him. 

"Stiles , you may know how to control it , but you don't know what happens when you are what you are. Things Deaton DOESN'T know." She yelled crying. " Don't do this! " Stiles was about to engulf them in the flame when he dropped his hands , causing the water to fall and the flame to dissipate. 

Stiles turned around and threw up . Kali had wide eyes that were now full of shock. " Are you okay?" Lydia asked running to his side. He shook his head no and threw up some more. 

"Exactly my point." Kali said making Stiles get up and look at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked wiping his face. 

"Have you and Derek had sex?" She asked in a sarcastic tone laughing as hard as she could when Stiles heart beat rose. " You have no idea what you did do you? I bet Deaton didn't tell you why not to be a fucking SLUT."

Stiles had had enough. She was trying to test him. All his anger, rage, and pain was built up and he needed to release it. Lifted his arms, lifting the fire with the motion. The flame circled above the wolves. With one finger flick down the inferno surrounded Kali and Ennis swallowing them in. Ear piercing Screams came from the two if them, screams just like his when he begged for help. He closed his eyes and made the blaze hotter and bigger. 

The screams Stopped ,the smoke was gone, and the beach was dark, only to be light by the small campfire. Stiles used his powers to use wind to blow the remnants of Kali and Ennis far into the ocean, never to be seen again. 

Some time between the killing and the cleanup, Lydia had called Derek to tell him it was over. When he arrived Stiles turned to look at him and smiled before turning around to bend over and Puke. Derek ran up to him and rubbed his back. 

"Baby are you okay?" Derek asked as the boy just threw up. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Stiles looked up and wiped his face. 

"I wanted to kill Kali myself... You wouldn't have let me if I was sick." Stiles muttered weakly. 

"You are such an idiot." Derek said as he pulled Stiles into a hug. Stiles Lydia and Derek left the beach and went to Deaton to return the extra Mountain Ash. 

When They arrived at his office they just walked in .

"All went well?" Deaton asked as they walked through the door. 

"For the most part." Lydia answered "Stiles has been puking for a while." 

Deaton looked at Stiles with a confused look. "The tea I gave you didn't help?" Stiles shook his head and bent over the trash can to puke. "Can I have a word with just Stiles?" Deaton asked looking at the Lydia and Derek. They nodded and walked out of the lab, shutting the door on the way out. 

"Stiles , I do not think this is a cold. I am going to ask you some questions, and I need you to answer them honestly." Stiles nodded and sat on the table. "When did this pain start?" 

Stiles thought for a second then answered." Yesterday."

"What part of your stomach hurts the worst?" 

Stiles pointed to his belly button area.

"I know this is personal... But have you had sex?" Stiles froze . He didn't want to tell people about what they did. They had sex the other day for the first time and that was it. He just didn't get why everyone kept asking. 

"Yeah..." Stiles finally answered hesitantly. 

"With who?" 

Stiles looked down at his feet. "Derek." 

Deaton just kept asking questions.

"How often?" 

"We had sex one time. And it was the other day... Why does my sex life have to do with why I am sick. It is impossible for Derek to have diseases so that can't be what it is." 

Deaton sat on the table next to Stiles and put his arm on his shoulders. "Stiles ... This is going to be hard for you to hear but I know what is making you sick." 

Stiles looked up at him with Worried eyes. "Am I dying?" He whispered. Deaton laughed and shook his head.

"No Stiles you aren't dying ... " 

"Then what is it?" Stiles asked looking into his palms. 

"Stiles... You are pregnant." Stiles face became washed and pale. 'You are pregnant.' It was impossible for men to be pregnant right? 

"How- why- I can't be that's impossible." Stiles just kept trying to rationalize what Deaton just said. 'You are pregnant' .

"Stiles ... I am so sorry, but it is. In legend Wind elementals are the ones who bare children, You are rare , you have all four elements so we didn't think you be able to have kids, especially not with Derek." Stiles put his face into his hands and just cried . 

"Deaton. I am 17, and a boy. How the hell am I going to hide this?or take care of it?" Stiles didn't know what to do. He has Derek's child growing inside of him . There is no way to explain that to people. He would have to drop out of school, run away, hide.

"Well it will only take a month for the baby to fully grow due to Derek being a werewolf, and you being an elemental. You will barely even show. If you said you guys had sex a couple days ago, then you will be due around september 8th. I will talk to Scott's mom about a room and getting the child in the computer as for the birth, I know a certified doctor that deals with Supernatural child births I will give him a call later today to get you in." 

"Do you think this will work out?" Stiles asked wiping the tears from his face. 

"Yes , but you need to tell your father. I know it will be hard but I have a feeling it will work out. But another thing is you need to tell Derek tonight, let him come to terms with it before your next appointment with me." Deaton walked around Stiles and got a bag full of Spices and mixes and wrote what each did and how to use it on the labels. "Come back in a few days so we can discuss further what we will do." Stiles nodded and for the first time , hugged Deaton. Deaton was warm and welcoming patting the Boy's back in return. 

Stiles walked out of the office to be greeted by Lydia and Derek. 

"Does he know what's wrong?" Derek asked wrapping an arm around his waist. 

"Yeah... It is just a cold. I will be fine in a couple days." He gave him a fake smile and Kissed Derek on the cheek. Stiles brought Lydia home then drove to the loft.

The drive home was quiet because Stiles just needed to think. How was he going to tell Derek. What was his dad going to say? What is he supposed to do with a kid? Stiles vowed to himself the second Deaton told him , that he would love this child and take care of him no matter what. 

He reached Derek's loft and walked inside. Derek was making Chicken noodle soup when he walked in. 

"If you are sick then you need hot soup." Derek said with a smile. 

"Derek , I am fine really. Thank you for making soup though." Stiles gave him another fake smile then walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Derek's waist. "I love you Derek." 

"I love you too." Derek pulled his hand up and kissed it before going back to making soup. 

Stiles went back to the living room and laid on the couch. He lifted his shirt up and just stared at his stomach. He rested his hand on his stomach and just closed his eyes. 

"Stomach still hurting?" Derek asked walking over to the couch with two bowls of soup. He placed them on the table in front of them.

"A little. It isn't too bad." Derek started rubbing his stomach for him. First in circles then up and down. And that is when it hit Stiles. 

Derek had been taking care of him since day one. He healed his arm, picked him up off the side of the road, made him soup, talked to his dad, and even helped him the night of the incident. He knew Derek could be a father, a great one at that, and he knew he should have nothing to worry about. 

"Derek while our soup cools I need to talk to you." Derek kept rubbing Stiles stomach. " Go sit on the floor over there." He said pointing to the open space of the loft that had no furniture. Derek got up and sat where he was told. Stiles got up and went to the bag of stuff Deaton had given him and got the mountain ash. He put a circle around Derek ,big enough for them both fit. 

"What are you doing ?" Derek asked sounding confused. 

"This is the 'you can't storm away' circle." Stiles said sitting in the circle with Derek. "What I am going to tell you is going to be a lot to take in... And Deaton told me telling you today would be best so you knew as early as I did." Derek looked nervous.

"Okay, what is it?" Stiles grabbed Derek's hand in his own and tears started forming. 

"Baby, Promise me you won't leave me. Please." Stiles said in a faint exhausted voice. 

"Stiles, I don't care what you tell me, I will always love you." Derek's grip got tighter. 

"Derek ... I do not know why, or how it happened but it is true..." The tears were coming down hard. "I'm having a child... Your child." Derek froze not able to process what he just heard. 

"You are having a baby?" Derek asked a look of multiple emotions on his face. He kept looking at Stiles' stomach. Stiles just nodded and brought his knees to chest,burying his face in them. "Stiles, this is going to be okay. You can get through this and I will be by your side the entire time for you and my child." 

"I didn't know I'd get pregnant. Honestly, Deaton thought because I have all four elements they would counteract and not make it possible to even get a girl pregnant. I have an appointment with him in a couple days." Stiles wiped his face and broke the line of mountain ash so they could go to his bed and lay down. 

Stiles laid on the bed , on his back so Derek pulled his shirt up and off. He laid his face on Stiles' stomach. 

"I can't believe we are having a baby." Derek said kissing his belly. "This is going to be a long 9 months." 

"Oh yeah, it is only a month. Because you are a werewolf it speeds the labor up. September 8th is when I am due." 

"Well then we need to get you and my Son/Daughter some stuff .A big hoodie will hide your bump once you get one. " Stiles just smiled. Derek was excited about having a baby and it meant the world to Stiles. "I know it is a little soon but what do you want their name to be?" 

Stiles thought about it for a second. "Let's pick names together. " Derek sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed. He reached in his night stand and pulled out a notebook and pen. 

"Let's make a list of names and we can choose one of each gender." Derek said kissing Stiles' cheek. "Boy's first." 

They filled an entire page with Possible boy names for their child. On the back were Girl names. They laughed the entire time. 

"You know how happy I am that I am going through this with you and no one else." Stiles said cuddling into Derek's side. 

"I am happy too Stiles." He moved Stiles' chin up so he was looking at him. He placed a kiss on the boy's lips. "Our kid is going to be amazing." Derek whispered. 

"It sure will be." Stiles replied.

\-------------------------------------

"Black or Grey ?" Stiles asked holding the hoodies up next to him. Derek looked at them deciding which one was better. 

"I don't know ... Get both. You are going to need more than one anyways." Ever since Stiles told Derek about him being pregnant a week ago , he had been spoiling him to no end. 

"Are you sure, they are like $30 a piece?" 

"They are for you. Who cares." Derek said putting both of the Large hoodies into the cart. 

"Thanks baby." Stiles said as he kissed his cheek. 

Just like Deaton had told them at the appointment Stiles started showing. Not to bad but it definitely wasn't the abs he was used to. Derek has spent countless hours just rubbing Stiles' stomach and talking to the baby. He says he can even hear the heartbeat. 

"I just want to stop by the baby store Then we can leave." Stiles nodded trying to hide his smile. They walked into the baby store and Derek went to the pack-n-play's. 

"Is there something I can help you with?" A woman in her early 30's asked as the boys walked around the store. 

"I am not going to lie I need a lot of help." Derek said quickly. The woman was taken aback a little . 

"Well state your problem and I would be happy to help you." She said smiling at the boys. 

"Me and my boyfriend are adopting a kid ,a baby, and we need whatever ...babies need." Derek sounded nervous like he was scared he wouldn't find the best stuff for the baby. 

"What my boyfriend is trying to say is that we just need some advice on what to get for the baby. Like a good stroller and all that stuff." Stiles said stepping in front of Derek. 

"I completely understand! I actually have a brochure that suggest the best items to purchase. Plus I have had two kids so I am sure we can get you guys set up. Is it a boy or a girl?" The woman said walking them to the front counter. 

"We are not sure yet. We find out next week." Stiles was smiling because he just reminded himself of the appointment with one of Deaton's supernatural doctors they set up for next week to figure out the gender. 

"Awh ! That is so sweet. Do you guys have a color scheme you like for the baby's stroller and diaper bag accessories or are you waiting to find out the gender?" Stiles looked at Derek for a moment and they had a 'Are we waiting?' Look. 

"I think we are going to do black,grey ,and red." Derek looked at Stiles and got an approval smile. 

"Well , I am Nancy and I will be your baby decorator!" She said Smiling and pulling the boys around the store. She showed them a stroller that you could attach the matching car seat to. They got a ton of baby stuff including bottles, diapers, cream , and baby tylenol. 

"Nancy thank you so much. We will be back soon to get the rest of the Stuff." Derek said walking towards the store exit. Nancy handed Stiles a card with her hours and personal phone number. He gave her a smile and stuck the card in his wallet, carrying the bags towards Derek. When they got to the car Derek put the stroller and car seat in the trunk and the crib in the back seat. 

"Can we go tell my dad?" Derek looked over and gave him a sincere look. 

"Of course. It is going to take a lot to get him to believe us." 

"I know... But if you show him, it will help." Stiles grabbed Derek's hand as they pulled off. It wasn't long before they were pulling into the driveway of Stiles' house. 

"This will be okay." Derek whispered into his ear and kissing his cheek. They got out the car and walked up to the door and walked in. Stiles' dad was sitting on the couch and turned to see the boys walking in. 

"Excuse me but do I know you?" The sheriff said looking at Stiles who just glared at him, " hello Derek!" He waved. 

"Hello sheriff. How are you?" Derek took a seat across from him . 

"Well now that I don't have a son I just work and relax in peace and quiet." He answered getting up to hug his son and Derek. 

"Dad , do you really like me gone?" Stiles was trying to act mad but just started laughing when his dad hugged him. 

"Of course not son. Now sit down." he pointed to the seat next to him.

"Dad , we came here to tell you something. But it is going to very hard to understand." Stiles started telling him the story about Scott and how he got turned into a werewolf. He left out the Matt Story just for the sake of time. He did tell him about how he was kidnapped and how he had some special talents.he ended it with telling him about the baby.

"Okay so Scott , Jackson, Isaac ,boyd , Erica, and Derek are werewolves? You are an... Elemental who is pregnant, and Allison helps her father hunt rabid were wolves? Is that what you are telling me?" Stiles could see the anger in his face and voice. 

"Yes, dad.I know it sounds crazy but I am being serious . You can call Mrs.McCall if you need, I just need you to believe me." Stiles didn't realize he was crying. " Derek will show you." Derek stood up and looked down. When he looked back up his face was fully wolfed out, claws and fangs sharp like always. 

"Okay whoa, this is a lot to take in." The sheriff said, watching Derek go back to his normal face right in front of his eyes. "Wait so how did you get pregnant?" 

"Normal elementals only get one of the elements to control each having it's own characteristics.Air elementals are ,by legend, supposed to have children and punish those who do wrong . Somehow I got them all , which included the bearing children trait. It makes no sense, I KNOW, but it is true." Stiles was sitting beside his father with a hand on his shoulder. 

His father didn't answer, didn't ask for proof, didn't ask questions, didn't call mrs.McCall, he just stayed silent and lifted up his son's shirt to reveal his belly. He put a hand on his stomach and closed his eyes.

"Is my grandchild really in their?" He asked not looking at anyone but the tiny spark of life in his son's body. 

"Yeah dad," he started " Your grandchild is really in their." Stiles said laughing and crying at the same time. His father just let his hand sit on his stomach. 

"Derek come here." His father said motioning to the seat beside him. Derek got up and sat next to the sheriff. "This is your kid inside mine?" 

"Yes sir." Derek answered nervously. Instead of a drilling about how he screwed his son, he just pulled Derek into a hug. 

"Take care of them please." He whispered . Derek pulled away enough to look The sheriff in the face.

"Sir, I love your son and I want him and now your grandchild to have as great of a life as possible. We found a house for rent with two rooms and it would be perfect for the three of us."

"Derek... I want you guys to start this family and be happy. If renting a house is what you want to do ... By all means, I will help pay for it so that you guys can focus on the baby, under one condition." 

Derek raised his eye brows in confusion. 

"What condition sir?" 

"You guys have to come over for dinner every week with my grandchild." He patted Derek on the back and gave his son a hug. "I love you guys ... Both of you." 

"Love you too dad." Stiles said before walking up the steps. The sheriff looked at Derek with a raised eyebrow. 

"You know Hale, You have changed a lot . You are a lot more open and a much happier person. " Derek turned around and his face lit up . 

"It is because of your son." Derek said watching the Sheriff smile .

Derek walked up to Stiles' room and immediately got pushed against the wall by Stiles . Derek grinned which made the corner Stiles' lips turn up. 

"When were you going to tell me you are renting us a house?" Stiles asked releasing his grip on Derek. Derek laid on the bed and Stiles soon followed.

"I applied for it before our anniversary as a gift. But it didn't get approved until a couple days later so when you told me about the baby, I decided to wait until We told your dad." He pulled up Stiles shirt and rubbed his stomach in circles and tracing letters with his fingers. 

"Do you really want to live together? Once this baby comes our lives change. Can you handle that?" Stiles asked as he played with Derek's hair. 

"I want to live with you . Even before I knew about our child. It is going to take some getting used to, and I understand that, but I am ready to have a family with you Stiles." He leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before laying his head back on his chest. 

"When can we move in?" Stiles asked. 

"This weekend. The pack is coming over to help so that you don't have to lift anything. We will start packing your stuff in the morning ." Derek kissed his tummy. 

"You have this all figured out." Stiles massaged his head and played with his hair. 

"I know." 

"I wish I could lay here forever and just let you rub my tummy ." Stiles said closing his eyes. 

"I wish to babe." Derek answered before they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Leave baby names, suggestions, dislikes ect... In the comments! I love feedback! Give this story a good response if you wamt to see more!


	12. Doctor's appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the chapter title lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is fairly short compared to chapters I have been writing but that is because the next one is going to be a little longer.

So we moved in to the house!! It has two rooms , two bath's , perfect living  room ,and a nice sized kitchen. It is going to be perfect for just me Derek and unknown child. 

 

I just hate how for the first half of School all my classes will be online. My dad told the school I got some disease over the summer , and asked Deaton's supernatural doctor to give me an excuse slip. I am just really nervous about the entire thing but yeah. 

 

Oh yeah We find out the gender soon!

 

\-------------------------------------

 

" Babe, how the hell am I supposed to set this up?" Stiles asked fumbling with the box , and having a hard time bending to get the pieces. He had offered to set up the crib while Derek did everything else but like always he failed. 

 

"Just leave it there! I got it." Derek snapped a bit too harshly. Stiles raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest before walking towards their room, in which he plopped down on his back and laid on the bed thinking. He gets it, Derek is stressed out, but he doesn't have to bitch at him when he cant figure something out. 

 

Derek walked into the room a couple minutes after Stiles and laid on the bed next to him. 

 

"I'm sorry Stiles. I am just stressed out. I am not used to this and I know you aren't either but I just want the best for you." Derek said pulling up Stiles's shirt to reveal his bump. He laid kisses from his belly button up to his chest. 

 

"I just don't get why you choose to yell at me. I tried helping." Stiles' arms were crossed . 

 

Deaton told Derek that Stiles would have mood swings. He said as long as you just try and fix it as quick as possible Stiles will be fine. 

 

"I am a dumbass that's why. I should know not to yell at you." Derek said moving up the boy's body to his face.

 

"You are not a dumbass," Stiles sighed "Just my boyfriend who isn't good with overly sensitive people." 

 

"Let me make it up to you." Derek says as he starts kissing the boy gently. He sat over Stiles, pinning his arms down, a leg on either side of his hips. He started kissing harder , more passionately.   Stiles just laid there kissing back before finally breaking off the kiss. 

 

"I don't want to get too worked up." He whispered into Derek's ear. Derek just laid there before biting at the boy's neck and licking all over it. 

 

"You are enjoying this aren't you? You miss being like this?" Derek asked practically knowing the answer. 

 

"Yes... All I have wanted was to be able to do what we did our anniversary night. It sounds slutty, I know, but you just... I don't know it was perfect. " Stiles was started to form tears in his eyes. 

 

Derek got so close to his ear that his lips were touching Stiles' ear, "Just think , when this is all over, we can have crazy sex. Deaton told me he knows a drink that serves as a 'Birth Control' for people like you. " Derek kissed his ear, then his cheek. 

 

"Way to get me all fired up before we go to figure what the gender of our child is." Stiles said giving Derek one last kiss before getting up to change. He put on a white shirt and one of the many oversized hoodies Derek bought him. You could barely even tell he had a bump. 

 

"Baby, you ready?" Derek called from the living room.

 

"Yeah! I just need to put my shoes on." Stiles shouted back. Once his shoes were on Stiles walked into the living room and sat next to Derek on the couch. 

 

"I can't wait to finally see you later. I bet you are going to be just like Daddy#1 and talk all the time. Or maybe you will get his amazing personality, his cute smile, his breath taking face or even his cute nose." Derek said talking to the baby in a serious way. Since Deaton told him talking to the baby will help him recognize Derek, he has talked to him multiple times a day, and Stiles loves it.  

 

"Are you talking to your son or daughter?" Stiles asked smiling. 

 

"It is my son. I really think it is a boy." Derek says kissing the belly goodbye. "Now we are ready!" They get up and walk towards Derek's car.

 

"So are we going to choose a name? Or just wait until he or she is born?" Stiles asks looking at Derek. 

 

"Let's just wait until we see the gender. Then we will pick a name." Derek said following the directions on the GPS. It took them only 15 minutes to get to the doctors office. They walked in and their were barely any people in the waiting room. Stiles went and sat while Derek got the paper work. 

 

"Here you go." Derek deadpanned as he handed Stiles the clip board. He filled it out and got called back five minutes later. They were brought into a room with two chairs, and the ultrasound equipment. After Stiles got settled on the bed a handsome man in his 20's walked in with a smile on his face.

 

"You must be Stiles and Derek!" Stiles nodded with a smirk,The doctor closed the door. "Great to finally meet you." The man held out a hand to Derek , who shook it, then to Stiles. 

 

"Nice to meet you too Doc." Stiles introduces himself and Derek formally ,telling him how far along he was, how he has been feeling , and finally lifting his shirt up to reveal the bump. 

 

"Okay well let's figure what you guys are having." The doctor says with a smile looking between Stiles and Derek. The doctor put some of the gel on his hands ,"It is going to be cold at first but I will tub it in until it get's warm." He looked up at Stiles and chuckled a little before looking back down to his stomach where he was slowly rubbing the boy's stomach . 

 

Stiles laid there looking at the doctor as he rubbed it all over then looked to Derek to see he had a angry look on his face. Stiles pulled out his phone and quickly texted Derek. 

 

To Derek: "What's Wrong??"

 

Derek's phone vibrated so he checked his phone. He looked up at Stiles then started typing his reply.

 

From Derek: "The doctor smells like he is trying to flirt with you. And he has his hands all over you. I don't like it."

 

To Derek: " What do I smell like? Because that is what matters. I love you and that is it. The doctors job is to touch me lol. But seriously Will you please just smile for me Der bear? This is for our child. Besides i am 17 why would I date someone in their 20's? ;) "

 

Derek read the message and let a slight laugh out at the end. 

 

From Derek: " I love you too." 

 

Stiles was smiling at his phone like a weirdo until the sound of the Doctor talking snapped him out of it. 

 

"Do you guys want to know the gender?" He asked looking mostly at Stiles and slightly at Derek. 

 

"Pleaseee." Stiles said telling Derek to get up and stand beside him. They locked fingers and Derek kissed Stiles' cheek looking at the doctor the entire time.

 

"Well right here is the face, he kind of looks like you," he looked at Derek and smiled " and right here are his feet and up a little bit is his arms." he moved the sensor around his stomach some more to find the part of the baby where he would be able to tell ," But the important part... It is A boy, definitely a boy." 

 

Stiles had the biggest smile on his face with tears running from his eyes. He gripped Derek's hand tighter and looked over at him to see his eyes start to water as he laughed out, "Stiles ... We are having a son." 

 

"I am going to leave you two alone for a minute so I can get you some prints... Congratulations boys " the doctor was halfway out the door when Derek let out a quiet 'Thank You' he turned around and gave Derek a quick smile before walking out the door. 

 

Stiles Pulled Derek close to him face between his hands, he pressed his lips to Derek's and just kissed him. It was a perfect kiss, it was every 'I love you, I am so happy, you are perfect' wrapped up into one perfect kiss. He stopped and was just smiling against Derek's lip. 

 

"We are really having a son." He said more tears running down his face. 

 

"I know," Derek started "His name.. What should it be?" 

 

"Zachary James Hale?" Stiles asked grabbing Hand.

 

"That sounds so perfect. My son, Zachary James Hale." The Doctor came in on cue and handed a stack of pictures to Stiles and the other stack to Derek. 

 

"I got you guys two copies." The doctor said smiling. "I will see you guys in a week to do a check up then one week after that to get him out. Do you guys have a name for the little guy yet?" 

 

"Zachary James Hale" Derek said grinning out of control. 

 

"I love it. Well see you guys soon." And he walked out . The nurse cane in to wash the gel off of Stiles and gave him a card with his appointment dates on it before they left. Once they got into the car Stiles asked Derek if he wanted to go anywhere in particular to show the baby pictures. 

 

"You want to text the pack and have them meet us somewhere?" Stiles asked looking at the pictures of Zach. 

 

"We should go show your father first." Derek said with a smile which surprised Stiles. Derek yet again is putting Stiles and his family first. It made him Smile so big that he probably looked like an idiot. 

 

"I'll call him." Stiles Dialed his fathers number and waited for an answer.

 

"Hello son" The sheriff answered. 

 

"Hey dad!" 

 

"What are you guys up to?" 

 

"We just left the doctors appointment and have some stuff to show you. Are you at home?" 

 

"Yeah, I'm at home." 

 

"Okay , we will be there in 5 minutes." Stiles hung up .

 

 When they arrived at the house Derek helped Stiles out of the car and into the house. The sheriff, like always, was sitting on the couch. 

 

"Hello boys and Un Identified grandchild." The sheriff yelled before getting up to hug the two of them. 

 

"Hey Dad!" Stiles said followed by a 'hello Mr.Stilinski' from Derek.

 

"Let's go sit in the kitchen, I am making some lunch if you guys want some." The sheriff asked looking between the two boys.

 

"We would love to stay and have lunch with you sir." Derek answered. The sheriff nodded and they walked into the kitchen. Once the all sat down and the sheriff put a sandwich in front of each of the boys they started talking.  

 

"So like I said before ,we went to the doctor and found out the gender." Stiles and Derek just smiled. 

 

The anxious sheriff was about to explode . " WHAT IS IT ?!!?!" The boys started laughing which made him more anxious. 

 

"What do you think you are having?" Stiles asked holding the pictures to where his father could only see the blank back. 

 

"A grandson?!" He basically shouted. The boys Smiled and Stiles handed him the pictures. 

 

"This is your grandson Zachary James Hale."Derek said when the sheriff looked at the pictures in awe. 

 

"He looks so perfect...and a lot like you Hale." He said not looking up from the photos.

 

"Thank you sir. You can keep those. Stiles has another copy to show off." Derek put his arm around Stiles. 

 

"You know Derek, you don't have to call me sir and Sheriff... You are like family now. Just call me John." 

 

"Thank you." Derek had a certain smile on his face that Stiles had only seen a couple times. And the fact that he had that smile because His dad was fully accepting him was wonderful. At the beginning of this entire relationship his father hated Derek and the fact that people thought they were even friends. But now his father was so accepting of Derek that he was telling him he was family. 

 

They stayed at the the sheriffs home for a little over an hour and he asked them what they would need him to get for the baby. He ended up saying he would get the bottles, Diapers, and formula.

 

"You guys coming over for dinner this week?" The sheriff asked with raised eyebrows. Stiles nodded and assured him they would come over whenever. They said there goodbyes and left. 

 

When they got in the car Stiles turned to look at Derek.

 

"Thank you." Was all he said. 

 

"For what?" Derek asked sounding confused. 

 

"You and my father. It makes me happy knowing you two have forgotten all about the past."  

 

"I don't want negativity around my son, neither does he. Getting closer is going to make us all have better lives." Stiles leaned over the seat and kissed Derek's cheek. 

 

"Thanks baby... Really. " Stiles said gripping to his arm. 

 

"For you babe." He locked their fingers together. "Do you feel like going to get paint for Zachary's room?" Derek started pulling out of the drive way. 

 

"Yeah... Let's go." Stiles said smiling out the window.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zachary James Hale. Thank you to everyone who left names. I used one of the suggested names because it fit to me. Also i have a website that I used for reference when writing about Stiles' powers. http://chrismyth.hubpages.com/hub/Mythological-Creatures-Elementals  
> I really am writing using this as a guide. CHECK IT OUT! Leave comments kudos and subscribe for more.


	13. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctors appt . And maybe a child birth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how long it took me to update. A lot has happened the past couple weeks :/ rest at the end!

So we finished Zach's room! It has two red walls and two grey walls. Derek already set up everything in the room so it looks perfect! He even got a painter to come do designs on the wall. He is really going all out for our kid and it really makes me think about how much he has changed. 

When we first met, he threatened me, ignored me, hated me even. But now he loves me. I actually consider myself VERY lucky. 

Also, Zachary James Hale is due in a week AND TRUST ME, You can tell!

Not excited for surgery, but very excited to meet my baby boy.  
\-------------------------------------

Stiles and Lydia were sitting on the living room floor. The boys (except Stiles) were going out to celebrate Derek being a father while the Stiles and Lydia, stayed home to do stuff. Stiles hadn't been to fond of a group of were wolves going out but it was whatever. He figured if something happened they could defend themselves. As for Stiles he was busy eating snacks and talking to Lydia. 

"...Yeah , so then he left and we decided to call him Zachary James Hale." 

"Awhh that is so cute!" Lydia shouted before taking a sip of her drink. "So tell me, are you guys okay?" 

"Yeah! We get in little arguments about cleaning the house and what I am going to do about school, but for the most part it is all okay." He answered laying down on his back. 

"That's good, now what about your powers? Are they like off now that your are pregnant?" It was a good question. He hadn't really tried using his powers since the fight because he had been too sick. Being three weeks later he still hadn't tried.

"Honestly I don't know. Haven't tried to use them since the fight." Stiles admitted. "I have been pretty calm lately . So controlling them has been easy. " Lydia smiled and changed the subject. 

"I have a little gift for you guys ." She said getting up and going to her bag. She pulled out a box wrapped in baby wrapping paper and a blue bow. "It's from me and jackson." Stiles opened the box to reveal a small blanket with a stuffed animal wolf head attached to it. 

"Thank you Lydia ! This is sweet." Stiles leaned over as best as he could and gave her a hug. 

"We are in a wolf pack." She retorted with a smile. "Well it is getting late and Jackson just texted me saying they all just left the 'guy time place' . You want me to stay until Derek gets here?" 

Stiles hated being alone ever since he was kidnapped, everyone and then some knew that, but he hated asking people to stay. It made him feel weak. He hated admitting it but fear tore him apart when he was alone. He just couldn't ask someone to go out of their way to stay with him because he was to much of a wuss to wait for a few minutes until Derek got home.

"I-I'll be okay. " he finally said exhaling when he was finished. Lydia raised an eye brow at him .

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying Stiles." Lydia said with a knowing tone. She probably knew how scared he was. 

"It's okay... Really. Derek should be home soon. I will be fine." She looked at the boy for a second before getting up. 

"Okay. I will see you later." She said hugging Stiles. She then started speaking in a baby voice "Bye little Zachary James, I will see you later. Yes I will, Auntie Lydia is going to see you later." Stiles laughed which earned a glare from Lydia , then followed by another hug and kiss to the cheek "love you Stiles. I like this friendship we have." 

He would be lying if he said his feelings for Lydia had completely disappeared. But they have changed. They used to be thoughts of dating Lydia , and kissing her. But now they were More of caring thoughts.

"Love you too Lyds , and yeah , I like it too." He smiled at her and waved as she made her way out the door and to her car. Once she left he went and lit a candle on the coffee table in front of the couch and laud down. He figured if anyone came in he would just use the flame to protect himself. He turned the TV on and laid down trying to focus on the episode of Adventure Time he had on.

After what felt like a couple hours he heard a key juggling in the door. The door slowly opened , Derek trying to come in quietly, then closed it behind him.

"Hey babe." Derek whispered walking up to the couch. He gave Stiles a kiss and sat himself on the floor in front of Stiles. 

Stiles checked the time, Lydia had left two hours ago. "What took you so long to get home?" Stiles asked firmly. 

"We went to a club and after we left there me and Isaac decided to go to a late night Diner." Derek answered softly. 

"It took two hours to eat?" Stiles shot back quick. 

"We talked a lot.Then I took Him back to Scott's afterwards and we ended up sitting in the driveway talking more." Derek grabbed Stiles' now crossed arms tight and pressed his forehead to Stiles' as he fought to be released.

"Let me go Derek. Whatever you are doing is not cool." Stiles spat out . 

"I know I can't be trusted after what I did... But" he started saying pressing his forehead to Stiles' "I swore I would never do it again." He whispered. " I will never hurt you again. I love you too much." 

Stiles kissed him and stopped struggling. Derek slowly removed his hands from his arms and moved them up to his hair.

"I'm sorry." Was all stiles said when they stopped kissing. 

"For what? I lost your trust. It is my job as your boyfriend to gain it back. And that is my goal." Derek stood up and picking Stiles up with him. "Let's get you to bed. You need some rest. You are giving birth in a few days!" 

Derek laid him on the bed and quickly lifted his shirt like he always did when they laid down. He heard Derek mumbling some words into his stomach , and felt soft kisses being pressed against the bulging belly of his. 

"Talking to your son?" Stiles asked locking fingers with Derek. 

"I am talking to our son." Derek said placing a hand where the baby was. He pulled his hand away quickly and looked at Stiles with confusion. Stiles knew exactly why he looked at him so he smiled. 

"He kicked to let you know he was there." Stiles said smiling down at Derek. 

"That is the first time he has ever done that!" Derek said , amazement leaking from his voice. 

"That is the first time that you have felt it. He kicks me throughout the day." Stiles said taking Derek's hand and placing it on his stomach where the baby was. "Talk to him." 

Derek looked up at Stiles then down to his stomach. 

"Hey Zach! It's uhmm daddy number two. I just wanted to say Hi and I can't wait to meet you in a couple days. It is going to be very exciting to see my handsome son in person. Well buddy , I love you ." Derek kissed his stomach and moved up to kiss Stiles ,"Baby I am so happy we are going through this." 

Stiles ran his hands slowly through Derek's hair. "I am so happy too der bear. " 

\-------------------------------------

Derek and Stiles walked into the doctors office and sat down in the waiting room.

"Do you think I will have to pop this sucker out today?" Stiles asked looking at Derek with concern. 

"I don't think so. This is just to make sure everything is okay. If it is we will come back in two days so you can get the surgery." Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles and pulled him close. " You will be fine." 

"I guess. I already have my Duffle bag packed with all the stuff I need. If something happens it is under the bed." Stiles was worried because he had never 'given birth' before... And the closest thing to this kind of surgery was when he got in that bike crash with scott. 

"Everything is going to be fine." Derek said kissing Stiles on the cheek. They sat in the waiting room for another five minutes before the same nurse as last time came out and brought them to room. The doctor came in right as the nurse walked out. 

"Stiles . Derek. How are you guys?" He asked shaking their hands . 

"Doing good ! Just ready to get this child out!" Derek said cheerfully, placing a hand on Stiles' stomach. 

"Well that is what I am here for." The doctor answered with a smile then pulled on his gloves. "So Stiles how are you feeling?"

"Still throwing up on occasion. But for the most part I am okay ." 

"That is normal. Let's get that shirt up so we can check on ,Zach was it?" Stiles felt like the doctor actually knew the babies name but was just trying to be less obvious. 

"Yeah , Zach." He answered with a smile. 

The doctor had Stiles remove his shirt and lay back on the table. He put some of the gel on his stomach and rubbed it around before actually taking the ultrasound. 

The doctor examined the screen and started giving out good info. "It looks like everything is okay. He is getting big! Has Deaton told you about after birth?" 

"No he said he didn't want to give me any false facts." Stiles stated as the doctor continued looking at the screen. He grabbed a notebook and turned to the couple.

"I wrote all the information you two will need in this book but I want to go over it first." He opened the book and held it for them to see," you may be wondering how you are able to hold a baby in you, well , due to your powers your body can shift and change just like you will soon be able to. Your wind element is what adapts to the situation, and allows your body to literally warp inside of you." The doctor continued in telling them how the baby wont be supernatural until it is around 16-21 years old so they wouldn't have to worry much about it. 

After the doctor was finished going over the book , they said their goodbyes and left. 

"Can we go out to eat?" Stiles asked checking his twitter. Derek sighed which made Stiles look up from his phone. "Is there a problem with going out to eat?" Stiles looked at him until he finally answered. 

"Stiles , you know we can't go out. You are showing more than Deaton thought you would." Derek reached for Stiles hand , which got snatched away . "Don't be mad at me baby." He said with a sincere voice. 

Stiles turned and looked out the window. "You are embarrassed by me." 

"You know that is not true! I love you , more than anything that I have left in this world, so Don't ever say I am embarrassed by you." Derek was rubbing Stiles' back and whispering to him. "I want the best for you Stiles." 

Stiles shifted around to face Derek. "You never want to go anywhere with me. I haven't left the house in like two weeks, other than to go to the doctor and my fathers house. You even get nervous when I walk from the front door to your car." Stiles was not yelling but merely shouting. 

 

Derek closed his eyes and let out a breath. "Stiles. You are having a child that is important to more than just us. If other people find out that you are pregnant with an Alpha's child , they will try and take him. They will steal Zach and train him to use his powers for things that could kill many people. I'm sorry about all this Stiles , I really am . But we can and will get through this ." 

Stiles let Derek grab his hand this time. He let Derek just hold him in the car. He let Derek just protect him like he had been the past week or two. This was going to be over in a few days. And he would have his baby boy in his arms while being hugged tight by Derek . And that is ALL that mattered to him in this moment. 

\-------------------------------------

"Grab my bag please." Stiles asked Derek as he pried himself from bed. It was 5 am and they were about to leave to go to the hospital. Stiles was thinking it would be a good idea to set an early appointment but now he just was too tired. 

"Do you want to eat before we go?" Derek asked looking over at Stiles who was waddling to the bathroom. Stiles nodded and motioned for Derek to pour him cereal. Stiles came and sat at the table. 

Stiles mumbled out a few words before taking a bite. "Thanks der bear." 

"Your welcome." After about a minute Derek spoke up "I am really nervous Stiles , I will be honest, but I want you to know I love you and that whatever happens from here on out can be fixed." Stiles looked up and smiled, getting up to sot next to Derek. 

"I love you too baby, as long as you promise to be here for our son forever." Stiles winked and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Derek let out a laugh "My son is ALWAYS going to have two Daddy's in his life." He started eating a piece of bacon then placed it back on the plate. " I read the book the doctor gave us the other day and in it , it said that teaching Zach to be an Alpha and an elemental early will help him in the future." 

"I have been thinking about that. I want him to know... But at the same time I don't want our kid to be involved in the super natural." Stiles looked Derek in the eyes " We talked about this." 

The thing was , Derek wants to raise Zach to be an Alpha. He wants him to learn about pack mentality and stability now so when he is older he won't have to be a lone wolf. He also wants Stiles to start showing him how to control water, air, fire, and earth so he is protected. But Stiles doesn't want any of that. He wants a normal family with the white picket fence. He doesn't want his son to go through the supernatural hell he had to go through the past few years. He wants better for his child, which is causing debate. 

"I am sorry. We can talk about this later." Derek said looking down. 

"Thank you . It isn't because I don't want him to know his roots. It's because I am physically scared that he might go through what I went through." Derek looked up with wide eyes and nodded. Deep down he understood what Stiles' concerns were. 

Once they finished eating they grabbed a few last minute things then loaded into the car. The drive to the hospital was silent. When they arrived The doctor was waiting for them in the waiting room and escorted him to the "Super Natural" section of Beacon Hills Hospital. They got settled into the room and had Stiles lay down on the bed.once the IV was in and everything was ready the doctor gave the OK for surgery. 

"Doc, can I get a minute with just Derek really quick?" Stiles asked looking at the doctor. 

"Of course." He replied, then walked out of the room , closing the door behind him. 

"Derek I am scared." Stiles said pulling Derek close into him. Derek stayed Silent and just embraced Stiles running his hands through his hair and kissing his cheek. "We are going to be parents. To a kid. It is just sinking in... And I am scared." 

"Shhh stiles it will be okay. Just take a deep breath in and think about how we are going to be able to see our baby boy in a few short hours. I love you, and I'm fully ready to have this baby in our lives." Stiles pressed his lips against Derek's and kissed him with tears while the doctor came in to roll Stiles out. 

The waiting room was full of People. Ms.mcall,the sheriff, the entire pack, Allison's dad,Lydia, the twins... Everyone . They all waited anxiously while Stiles had surgery. After waiting a while Derek walked through the double doors into the waiting room with the brightest smile on his face. The entire group jumped up and crowded him. 

"How are they?" Scott asked Derek quickly. Derek looked around at the anxious faces and pulled out his phone. He tapped the screen and walked up to the Sheriff. 

"Say Hi to Zachary James Hale , 6 pounds 4 ounces, 17 inches tall." Derek said smiling.

The sheriff reached for the phone , eyes wide and glistening. "He is so perfect." He said after being mesmerized for a brief moment. The crowd started congratulating Derek and asked when they could go see Stiles. 

"The doctor said that for right now only three people in the room at a time. So three of you come with me." Derek said looking around the room.

"I say Mr.Stillinski , Scott, and Lydia should go first. " Erica said earn nods from the rest of the group. 

The sheriff ,Scott, and Lydia followed Derek throughout the hospital until they reached Stiles' room. 

"Knock knock." Derek said as he was pushing the door open slowly. They ran in and gently hugged Stiles.

"Hey guys ! What are you guys up to?" Stiles asked hugging his father tight. 

"We were the first group to come see you. How are you feeling buddy?" Scott asked sitting in one of the chairs in the room. 

"I feel sore and a little tired. But I shall live." He retorted he reached for his phone. "Have you guys seen Zach yet?" 

"Derek showed us a picture! He is so freaken CUUUTE!" Lydia said laughing in the chair. "Derek, can you send me that ?" Right as she said that there was a knock at the door. Stiles yelled come in and the door shot open soon to be followed by a cart. 

"Baby delivery." The woman said with a chuckle as Stiles thanked her. When she wheeled the cart in , on top of it was Zach.

Zach was laying there asleep. Eyes closed. Lips out. He had thick black hair and perfect eyes. 

"Thanks Tammy!" Stiles said as she picked the baby up and set him in Stiles' arms. "Hey little man. Grandpa, Uncle Scott, and Auntie Lydia are here to see you." All of the faces in the room were full of excitement and overwhelming happiness. 

Stiles' father inched closer and asked to hold him. Stiles smiled and slowly lifted the baby up into his arms. His father grabbed Zach and held him close to his chest before sitting in the chair. 

A new ability Stiles has learned is that since he and Zach have a connection, and Zach is a wolf, He can sense emotions. Right now he can sense his fathers happiness and amazement . He feels Derek's Excitement. Scott's amazement. Even Lydia's amusement. 

"He is so perfect." The sheriff said placing a kiss on his temple. 

"You said that sir." Derek said placing a hand on his shoulder. The sheriff laughed and had Scott take a picture of him holding Zach. Soon after Scott,Lydia , and the sheriff left and some of the other people came in and kept rotating until everyone had a turn and left. 

Stiles was exhausted from seeing everyone and getting cut open, so it was no surprise to Derek when it was just the two of them in the room together and Stiles was nodding off.

"I can't last much longer." Stiles said to Derek, eyes half closed . 

"No need to. Just go to sleep . " Derek deadpanned rocking Zach slowly in his arms. 

"Can I say goodnight to my son? Then you can go home." Stiles let Zach be placed in his arms and laid him on his chest.

"I'm staying here tonight." Derek sat in the chair next to Stiles. 

"You can go home and sleep Derek. It won't bother me. You have been here all day." 

"Stiles. I told you, I am by your side during everything. This included." He grabbed his phone and took a picture of the two boys. 

"This is why I love you der bear." Stiles said leaning over and kissing him. He looked down at Zach and kissed his head. "Goodnight little man. I love you and it was great to meet you. Sleep tight baby boy." Stiles kissed him one last time and gave him to Derek to be put in the crib the hospital had set up. 

"Goodnight Stiles." Derek whispered giving Stiles a kiss that was returned lazily. 

"Goodnight Derek. Love you." 

"Love you too babe." Derek pulled the covers over Stiles and laid on the couch. He couldn't stop looking at Zach. He was like the most perfect baby in the world and Derek couldn't believe that he was his son. He walked over to the crib and Kissed him one last time before laying back on the couch and dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner. Let me explain, so I started school the other day which takes up a lot of time! Then I have had a ton of doctors appointments because I have anxiety:/ and now I am getting my tonsils removed in a week D: !!!! That should give me time to right if I am well enough! Sorry for the delay!


	14. Kissy time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc appt. Long awaited kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK A MONTH TO POST. You guys are truly amazing and by me not posting like I said I would really makes me feel like I am treating you unfairly. Forgive me?

Stiles laid on the bed facing the ceiling, Zach asleep on his chest. It had been a month since they were released from the hospital and man, was it good to be home. Zach had to have been the most happy though. 

He slept most of the time the past month but when he was awake he would look at people with his beautiful eyes and just stare at them in amazement ,especially Scott. He loved looking into Scott's big brown eyes , and by the looks of it, Scott thought it was pretty cute himself. Most people stopped coming by so often which gave a lot of free time for the family of three to spend time together. Derek had even taken off from "pack business" and left Scott in charge until Stiles was comfortable staying home alone.

Stiles rubbed Zach's back softly to make him stay asleep and was soon joined by Derek who was in the kitchen making food. 

"I made food." Derek said in a nearly silent volume. Stiles gave him a thumbs up slowly lifted Zach, placing him in the crib beside the bed. Once he was sure Zach would stay asleep , he turned the baby monitor on and went down stairs to the kitchen. 

"Thanks for the food babe." Stiles said grabbing the plate and kissing Derek on the cheek. He turned around and smiled at Stiles. 

"Your welcome ." He replied putting some food on his own plate then making his way to Stiles , who was at the table. "So when is your appointment?" 

"Next week!" Stiles answered with a mouth full of a turkey sub.

"Okay cool. I called Isaac and he is going to come over with Lydia to watch Zach for us while we are there." 

"Thanks babe." Stiles said looking up at Derek with a smile. 

"Your welcome." Derek answered leaning over to kiss Stiles on his cheek. 

\------------------------------------------

"Bottles are in the fridge, all you do is put it in the microwave for like 7 seconds. Diapers are in the top shelf. If he starts crying his favorite blanket is the tiger one with the stuffed animal head attached to it so if he cries just put it in his arms and he will be just fine. Also..." Stiles' informative was cut off by Lydia saying his name. 

"STILES! It will be fine! I know what to do with babies! Plus it looks like you are about to make Isaac have a meltdown from trying to remember all this!" Lydia said , glaring over to Isaac , who just looked completely lost. 

"I'm sorry Lyds. I'm just nervous about leaving Zach for the first time." Stiles was holding Zach tight in his arms as he bounced lightly up and down. "I'll mis you buddy!" Lydia pulled out her phone and took a picture of the father and son . 

"Stiles, are you ready?" Derek asked impatiently, waiting at the door. 

"I guess so." He answered blandly. He gave Zach a kiss on the head and handed him to Lydia. He rushed into the kitchen to grab a cup of water. "Thanks again Lydia and Isaac! We won't be long." He walked out the door and got into Derek's car.

Stiles decided to use his elemental powers using the cup of water he brought. He focused , eyes going to their normal black color, and played with the water in mid air. 

"I miss seeing you use your powers." Derek said looking over smiling at Stiles . 

"I miss using them!" Stiles said laughing as he made the water form into unique spirals and twists.

"Why don't you use them again?" Derek asked. 

"I want our child to have a semi normal life. He already is going to have to deal with werewolves." Stiles had put a lot of thought into this. He figured Zach would already have a lot to learn and figure out with being a werewolf but then possibly adding elemental powers? No way . 

"I guess you are right..." Derek answered slightly relaxing his body. " I just want our child to know his roots." 

Stiles leaned over and placed his head on Derek's shoulder putting their hands together . 

"I love you Derek , really. Zach will know when the time is right. I promise ." He kissed Derek's cheek , slightly brushing against his stubble.Derek turned and smiled . It was the biggest smile Stiles had seen since the day Zach was born, and it made him over joyed. 

When they pulled into the doctors office Stiles sent a quick text to Lydia asking how everything was and got 'Stiles we are fine. Go out for lunch after if you want ! It's okay!' In response. Stiles chuckled and got out the car, walking hand in hand into the doctors office. 

They talked to the doctor , mainly him asking how everything was and checking the scar from the C section. He gave Stiles a supernatural lotion that would clear all scarring off the body after a few uses . "It is for us who aren't as fortunate to be able to heal." The doctor said , glaring over at Derek then placing a hand on his shoulder. 

After saying goodbye to the doctor and scheduling another appointment, they left the office. 

" Lydia said everything was fine ... So if you want to go get food we can!" Stiles suggested giving Derek puppy eyes. Derek smiled and nodded . 

"Let's just go to Arby's to get your curly fries. I miss my son." Derek said laughing. Stiles just say there and smiled widely at the thought of curly fries. 

\------------------------------------------

"We're back!" Stiles said pushing the door open to see Isaac asleep on the floor, Lydia passed out on the couch, and Zach in his play pen cuddling his toy tiger asleep . "Rough day?" Stiles said sarcastically , taking a picture. 

Derek just grabbed his hand and pulled him through the house and into the room. He pushed Stiles onto the bed and flopped down next to him, kissing and cuddling him wildly. 

"It has been a while since we just laid down and kissed." Derek said running his hands through Stiles' hair. "I miss the old us." 

"I miss it to." Stiles replied giving him a quick kiss, " but we never have time to just... " Derek interrupted him by grabbing his face and pressing their lips together. 

"We can talk later. No is kissy time." Derek said quickly before kissing Stiles harder. It had been a moment both Stiles and Derek had been waiting for. 

Mid-kiss Stiles snapped his fingers and the bath started to run. Derek looked at him In the eyes and started laughing. 

"So that is how you ask me if I want to take a bath with you?" Derek said as he jumped up and started removing his clothes. Stiles hurried and got up wasting no time at all to rid himself of clothes. When he walked in the bathroom Derek was already in the tub and had bubbles in it . Stiles slowly got in the tub and just laid back on Derek, who slowly wrapped his arms around So they could lock fingers. 

"I love this." Stiles whispered as Derek kissed his neck . 

"Me to baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is a short chapter but It was all I could get done! Between 3 ESSAYS due this week and AP bio , i have have been super busy! Plus surgery a couple weeks ago! I am gonna try once a week for sure! I'm so sorry !

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Leave comments to let me know what you thought of it. Thanks for reading!  
> If you liked it leave a kudos :-) if you don't mind! ps follow my new tumblr :) <3 http://allwolfdout.tumblr.com


End file.
